What?
by Pandora007
Summary: An inside view of the Miranda/Andy relationship after Paris. This was my first story about The Devil Wears Prada and it has been edited. So, for those that have already read this at the DWP community, read it again! Miranda x Andy Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: What?

**Author**: pandora007

**Disclaimer**: Miranda, Andy and the twins belongs to the fox2000, I wish they were mine.

**Pairing**: Miranda/ Andy

**Fiction rated**: PG

**Author's Note**: this is a silly idea I'm feeding up for a while then I thought, why not write about it? It was my first time writing about DWP, I hope you like it. Good and bad feedbacks are welcome.

**"****What?" chapter 1**

Miranda was in a terrible mood this morning. While meeting with her employees a visitor arrived.

"Good morning."

Everybody replies with the exception of Miranda.

"Morning Andy," Nigel said with a smile.

"Hi Nigel, nice to see you." Andy replied returning the smile.

"Likewise."

"Ah Miranda, can I speak with you for a moment?" Andy asked from the doorway.

"Andrea, I'm extremely busy right now. With very important details for the next mockup" Miranda responded in her usual impatient tone.

"It's really important and I'm sure you will not regret it, please?" Andy gave Miranda THE LOOK she'd learned so well.

Miranda glared at the people around the conference table. "You all think about new and intelligent ideas. Show them to me when I come back. If it's not too much to ask", she directed before leaving the conference room with Andrea walking ahead of her.

-Miranda's office-

Miranda walked into her office. "Ok Andrea it better have something to do with our home burning in flames with all my Hermes scarves in it, otherwise I will kill you right now! Do you have any idea how important that meeting was? Still is?" She rolled her eyes. "Especially when I have a full board of incompetent people who can't function or think when left by themselves."

Andrea only giggled, rolling her eyes while closing Miranda's office door behind her.

"Well, you can't kill me." Andy started quietly, "unless you want to spend 25 years to life in a NY prison outfit for multiple homicides."

"What? Are you talking nonsense?" Miranda asked staring at her.

"Miranda…" Andy paused. "I'm pregnant." she stepped closer to Miranda smiling from ear to ear.

"What?" Miranda uttered as she dropped into her desk chair.

"Ok I'm sure you can manage more than two words in a sentence."

"You're pregnant?" she finally gave Andy the 'famous' smile she only gives to her and the girls.

"We are." Andy corrected her and moved to sit in Miranda's lap, smiling radiantly at the editor.

"Oh my goodness", Miranda held onto Andy tightly. "Why didn't you tell me this morning that you were going to the clinic?"

"I didn't want to upset you if this time it was another disappointment. I wanted to be sure before telling you." Andy said in a serious tone remembering everything they had been through.

"Andrea you should have told me, this is something very important to us and I would have been upset, of course, but I wanted to be with you."

"Well they say four is the lucky number." Andy caressed Miranda's cheek, "We are gonna have a baby." she added before leaning down to kiss Miranda.

"Yes we are." She answered into the kiss.

"I love you." Andy´s lips sought out Miranda's.

"Ditto." Miranda replied into her mouth.

"No, say it." Andy locked eyes with Miranda.

"What is the difference? It means the same thing," Miranda said trying to hide a smile.

"It does to me." Andy said pointing to herself, "Ditto is not the answer I want to get when I say I love you."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "I love you Andrea Sachs-Priestly."

"Ditto." Andy replied, smiling at the expression Miranda made after hearing her answer. "I love when you say my entire name."

"It fits you." Miranda said touching Andy's belly, smiling to herself.

"I can't wait to tell the girls, they will be thrilled." Andy could barely contain her excitement.

"Yes they will."

"Do you think we can go have dinner later so we can tell them?" she asked, with her arms around Miranda's neck.

"Yes I can manage that. What time do you leave the Mirror tonight?"

"Around seven, no later than that."

"Nil will pick you up around 7:15 pm, sharp." Miranda pulled Andy into a warm embrace. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For doing this for us." Miranda softly kissed Andy's neck.

Andy closed her eyes enjoying the warmth of her wife. "Hmm now that I stop to think about it, I realize I did this for my own good, the girls and...of course your poor employees."

"Oh yes, how so?" Miranda's mouth was still pleasantly locked to Andy's neck.

"Who do you think is better to deal with hormones and mood swings? You or me?" Andy said, smiling.

Andy's neck suddenly felt the loss of Miranda's lips. "I beg your pardon?" Miranda's piercing blue eyes were now glaring at her.

**-A few months later-**

Miranda was in her conference room finishing the final details of the magazine when a very pregnant Andy arrived.

"Good afternoon, sorry to interrupt." Andy greeted as she smiled at the people that remained seated in their chairs. They all seemed to be more than happy to see her.

"Hi Andy, you look beautiful." Nigel said honestly.

"Thank you Nigel, very sweet of you, but I don't feel pretty at all." She let out a giggle.

Miranda just cleared her throat and Andy looked at her.

"Let me guess, you want to talk to me?" Miranda asked raising an elegant eyebrow.

"Aww how smart you are..." Andy smiled at Miranda while caressing her belly. "and yes, I would like to talk to you, won't take long."

"I will be in my office in a minute, can you wait there please?"

"Sure." Andy said leaving the room.

"Let Emily know if you need anything." Miranda instructed while the door was being closed.

"Oh no." Andy popped her head back into the room. "She was so not happy the last time I craved Brazilian ice cream at two in the morning."

"Go on." Miranda waved to Andrea while staring at Nigel, who was failing miserably at hiding his laughter. Until he saw her starting to purse her lips.

"Sorry," Nigel simply said as he attempted to hide himself behind a magazine.

-Miranda's office-

"Hi Emily," Andy said smiling happily.

"Oh no Andy, please, what do you want this time? Third time this week and today is only Thursday."

Andy rolled her eyes as she leaned on Sarah´s desk. "Relax Emily. I'm only here to see Miranda and besides I never asked you to do any of my wishes."

"Oh really? So you ask Miranda and you think she will do it herself? Go to Chinatown to buy terrible food from that hideous place?" Emily closed her eyes, remembering the horrible adventure. "Bloody hell I thought I would never be able to see 5th avenue again."

Andy was laughing with the thought of a terrified Emily running through Chinatown.

"Wait, are you here to see Miranda? Like in see Miranda or SEE Miranda?" Emily looked at her suspiciously. "Because this is starting to get very disturbing for people that actually work here. I shouldn't have to remind you, these are thin walls."

"Emily you seem to be very hyper today." Andy said trying to change the subject. "Have you eaten?"

"Eat? How and when am I supposed to eat when I spend most of the day in baby places, ordering baby stuff, around baby smells? I swear to God I'm starting to have nightmares about a huge baby in Calvin Klein's clothing eating my head."

Andy started to laugh uncontrollably. "Ah Emily, please, you are just excited and happy about that, look on the bright side. When you have kids you will be an expert."

"I don't think so, you traumatized me for life."

Andy was giggling at Emily's exaggeration. "Ok I'm going to wait for my wife in her office, I need to sit down."

"I know I will regret this but," Emily began and shook her head, "do you need anything?"

"Well since you asked, I suddenly feel like eating Indian food." Andy said excitedly.

Emily stared at her in terror. "Andy, I'm willing to beg you."

Andy couldn't contain her laughter. "Chill out Em I'm just kidding, I'm alright."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Oh God." She turned her attention back to her computer. "I love my job, I really love my job."

-15 minutes later-

Miranda walked into her office and faced Andy, who was comfortably sitting in her chair reading a magazine. "So where is the fire?"

Andy laughed and stood up to approach Miranda. "Well besides me on fire?" she asked kissing Miranda fervently.

Miranda stopped Andy´s assault. "Andrea we can't do this here anymore. Emily is right outside of the room."

"Since when did this ever stop us?" Andy leaned in for another kiss.

"Since I started to get a number of funny stares, when you arrive in your hot and randy mood," Miranda explained.

"Ok fine, later for sure." Andy winked playfully at Miranda. "I just came to share the news about the ultrasound with you. I have to head back to the Mirror."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to go with you this time, I was really busy but I will try not to miss any more," Miranda promised as she softly caressed Andy's belly.

Andy smiled. "It's ok you already came twice when you had lots of things to do."

"So, how is everything?" Miranda asked as she made her way over to her desk.

"Both are fine thanks for asking," Andy said turning to face Miranda with the smile still planted on her face.

"Sorry, I meant to ask if both of you are fine."

"Oh ok, then the three of us are fine." Andy said as she came to a stop close to Miranda´s desk.

"What?" Miranda asked clearly puzzled.

Andy giggled. "Yes, we are going to have twins."

"What?" Miranda felt the sudden need to sit in her chair.

Andy walked over to sit in Miranda's lap. "Ok I'm kinda experiencing a bit of déjà vu."

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

"**A little less conversation a little more action, please" **

**-Sachs-Priestly Townhouse Same Day-**

Miranda and the girls were setting the plates at the table for dinner when Andy came downstairs.

Andy steeped up behind Miranda. "I'm here. What are we having for dinner? Joanna said she would make everything I like. I could eat a camel!" She said holding Miranda from behind.

"You never cease to amaze me with your speech." Miranda said with a slight shake of her head.

Andy chucked, "That's why you love me. I'm full of surprises so you'll never get bored."

"I'm sure I will not." Miranda replied as she turned around to place a chaste kiss on Andy's lips.

"So girls, how was school today?" Andy asked sitting at her seat on Miranda's side of the table.

"It was ok. The usual. I can't wait for summer vacations. We should travel somewhere this year." Cassidy said only getting excited with the last part.

"I'm totally up for that idea. What do you think mom?" Caroline asked as she put some of the rice on her plate.

"We'll see girls." Miranda started looking at her twins. "We can think about somewhere but must be some place in the State, I don't want Andrea in long flights!" she looked now at Andy, "besides, you will be staying at least 10 days, with your father."

Caroline snorted. "Please don't remind me! I don't think I can take 10 days living under the same roof with cheap Barbie doll."

Andy could only laugh at the delicate nickname the girls put on their father's new wife.

Miranda raised an eyebrow to her child. "Caroline, watch your manners, and you", she said looking at Andy, "are suppose to discourage that kind of attitude."

"Sorry honey, but if you really make an effort to watch that woman, you'll see the girls are right." Andy said.

Now Caroline and Cassidy giggled at Andy's comment. While Miranda shook her head in disbelief to what she was hearing.

"Ok girls, do not talk bad about your dad's wife again…deal?" Andy asked in a serious tone.

Cassidy and Caroline look at their mother waiting for her response. When one doesn't come they answer.

"Deal." The twins said in union.

"Thank you. I'd appreciate that", Miranda said while looking at her children.

"Even if she has fake boobs." Andy said starting to laugh again and the girls joined in a second later.

"For a second I took the chance to have faith." Miranda rolled her eyes.

Andy looked over Miranda. "Sorry, I'm just kidding." She directed her attention to the girls, "I mean it girls."

"Ok. We promise!" Cassidy said for both.

"Good, so now onto the good news." Andy took a moment to take another forkful into her mouth. "We have news about the ultrasound."

"About the baby?" Cassidy asked smiling.

"No Einstein," Caroline rolled her eyes exactly like her mother, "about the monkey she is expecting."

"I didn't mean that, Stupid! I meant if she knows the sex yet." Cassidy snapped back.

"Cassidy, don't talk with your sister like that." Miranda didn't have to say much to Cassidy.

"Sorry Caroline," Cassidy said giving her sister a look that says "I'm not sorry at all."

"No problem, lil sis."

"Can I continue?" Andy asked.

"Go on, please." Miranda said cutting the chicken.

"Ok, girls." Andy´s smile was from ear to ear. "We are gonna have twins."

Cassidy grinned. "Twins?"

"Wow, that's great!" Caroline exclaimed happily at the news.

"So, you like the surprise?" Miranda sipped on her glass of California red wine.

"Of course mom! Cassidy and I were talking about that the other day. How cool it would be if Andy was expecting twins."

"I think it's amazing. What will they be?" Cassidy asked curious.

"We don't know yet. Maybe next time." Andy said taking Miranda's hand in hers.

"I can't wait till then!" Cassidy says excited and put a forkful of tomato slices into her mouth.

Caroline followed her sister´s excitement. "Me too, we should start to think about the names."

"We still have plenty of time for that." Miranda said in her quiet tone.

They spent the rest of their meal having small talking about their day.

"Mom what's for dessert?" Cassidy asked.

"Hmm…" Andy was happy thinking about eating something sweet.

"I think we have fruits and some low fat ice cream in the fridge." Miranda informed the options.

"Boring…" Andy was not at all happy with the choices being offered to her.

"Can we have chocolate mousse?" Caroline asked to her mother.

"Now we're talking!" Andy smile returned to her face.

"Please mom…? Just this one time?" Cassidy whined.

Miranda shook her head to her child attitude. "Alright, but I don't believe we have any."

"No problem." Caroline stood to get Miranda's cell phone at the foyer and came back to her seat starting to dial.

Caroline: "Hi…Emily…"

Andy was looking at Caroline wondering what she was doing.

"My mother says Andy wants a huge chocolate mousse. Here in…lets say…in 1 hour?" Caroline said looking at the dinning clock.

Andy´s eyes grew bigger

"Thanks Emily." Caroline rung up and looked at Miranda.

Miranda only raised an eyebrow.

Cassidy looked her sister. "Caro, that wasn't right."

"I know, I should have said 30 minutes!" Caroline giggled at her own joke.

Andy´s mouth was still opened. "Oh my God, Miranda!"

"What?" Miranda asked her wife.

Andy looked at her with incredulous eyes. "What do you mean, what?" and turned her attention to the girls, "Since when you are asking Emily to do things on my behalf?"

Caroline and Cassidy look to each other trying to figure out how to answer the question. 'Since we found out how easy and fun it was?' Is the honest answer but instead they make the very best puppy dog eyes.

"Miranda?" Andy was expecting some assistance from her.

"Oh alright." Miranda took her cell phone back from Caroline, and looked at Andy. "Tell me you don't want the mousse and I will call Emily right now and cancel."

Andy stared at the girls expectantly eyes and bit her bottom lip.

"Should I call?" Miranda asked simply, aware of the answer already.

Andy sighed heavily "Screw Emily, I want chocolate!"

"Yesss!" Caroline and Cassidy cheered in union.

"That's my girl." She placed her cell phone back on the table and turned to the conversation the girls have now began discussing.

**-Around 6 Months Later- **

Miranda was sound asleep when she felt a wet tongue nibbling on her neck. She opened her eyes with a sly smile gracing her lips.

"You know I was still sleeping?" Miranda said stirring a little.

Andy smiled into Miranda's neck, "Morning sex is the best, don't you think?"  
Andy moved as quickly as possible. She went down on Miranda's body, putting herself between the editor's legs and started to kiss her inner thigh.

"I thought we agreed last night in wait for now on." Miranda said running her hands through Andrea's hair.

"Miranda we have plenty of time! I'm feeling great. No pain, yet. Maybe we can still make love for a week or so…" Andy said with an evil grin gracing her lips, those same lips never leaving Miranda's thigh.

"Don't you feel tired?" Miranda asked with a hint of concern.

Andy raised her head to meat Miranda´s face, "Tired of what? Working from home gives me lots of free time and the only things I actually do is eat and sleep."

Miranda raised an eyebrow, "and?"

Andy laughed at her face, "Oh yeah, and that, of course."

Miranda slowly brought Andy back up in the bed.

"I love you." Miranda said caressing her cheek.

"Ditto." Andy replied moving closer, ready to kiss her woman.

"Wait a moment!" Miranda leaned back, not letting Andy kiss her "you can say ditto to me but I can't?"

Andy looked her in disbelief, "I can't see my feet! My feet! And while my feet are MIA, I'll do or say whatever I want!"

Miranda chuckled for a moment.

"We have to rethink this 'who's better with dealing with changing hormones and mood swings' rule," because I'm pretty sure you are not that easy either." Miranda laughed like she mean it, before kissing her.

Andy improved the kiss, moaning into Miranda's mouth.

Andy brought apart to breath, "What do you want honey?"

Miranda looked at her, desire evidently in her eyes, "I want to make love with you. Lie down on your back."

Andy slowly laid back on the bed never breaking eye contact with the older woman. Her eyes burning with need for her wife.

Miranda smiled at her, "You're more beautiful than ever. If that is even possible."

"I didn't know 'beautiful' is the new fashion statement, meaning too fat and ugly." Andy giggled.

"Don't be ridiculous Andrea. That could never happen."

"Less talk. More action. Come here." Andy whispered.

Miranda crawled over her and slowly sat on Andy's mouth. The smell of Miranda was inebriated. Just the view of her wife, wide open, on her, was enough to make Andy wet. The vision was incredible.

"Are you ready for me?" Andy asked as she licked her bottom lip.

"Less talk, more action." Miranda joked.

With her thumbs Andy opened Miranda's already swollen lips and started to bite her clit very softly. Hearing the moan that came from Miranda made her insides burn.

"Don't tease me Andrea…. I want you inside of me." Miranda said almost in a whisper.

With this command, Andy licked two of her own fingers and penetrated inch-by-inch of Miranda's waiting vagina. The welcome invasion made Miranda held Andy's head. Putting her as close as she could to her dripping core. Andy increased the suction on Miranda's clit.

"Oh, God" Miranda whimpered loudly.

Andy´s smile was deviously, "Shh…honey not too loud, the girls will hear."  
Miranda smiled while trying hard to focus on not to scream, "I can't help…please don't be mean…make me cum."

Not being able to held Miranda any longer Andy slid another finger inside her, moving faster and thrusting deeper into Miranda's dripping core. When she felt Miranda's clit throb in her mouth she knew she was close. She curled the fingers inside searching for the spot she knew it would make Miranda crazy. Miranda rode Andy's fingers in a manner no one would even try to imagine or believe the respectable, Miranda Priestly, could be capable of.

"Faster… Harder…." Miranda cried out.

"More what baby?" Andy asked innocently, "fingers…?"

"…yes…" Miranda answered completely out of breath.

Andy took out her fingers and Miranda cried out in protest.

Miranda looked down into Andy´s brown eyes, "If you want to live…" her chest rising in gasps and pants, her words harsh. "…finish what you were doing."

Andy could only smile. How hot Miranda was even when she was threatening her life. Not to lose another moment she put four fingers back, thrusting harder.

"Come baby…cum for me." Andy said licking around Miranda´s clitoris, "You taste so….good…"

"Don't stop…I'm close…" Miranda panted.

In seconds Miranda exploded in Andy's mouth. Her juices slipping onto her face, her legs wouldn't hold her anymore. She took Andy´s fingers out of her and laid besides her beautiful lover. Miranda took Andy's fingers and brought them to her mouth, licking them clean. Andy only smiled at the thought of how sexy it was to watch Miranda Priestly sucking on her fingers. To know how much she loved Miranda. They kissed passionately with Miranda moaning when she tasted herself on Andy's lips.

"You are amazing." Miranda said holding Andy against her chest, her hand drawing small circles on Andy´s rounded belly.

"I know. But… keep telling me. I don't mind." Andy said smiling against her.

"You're very full of yourself aren't you?" Miranda asked playfully.

"I told you already." Andy looked at Miranda "until I delivery these two I can do anything I want."

After a few minutes of holding hands, and enjoying each other´s company, Andy broke the silence.

"I can't wait to have them with us." Andy raised her head again so she could face Miranda.

"I can't either." Miranda smiled at her.

"I still can't understand why you don't want to know their gender." Andy rested her head in her chest once again.

"With the girls I knew as soon as possible but this time I wanted it to be a surprise. For all of us." Miranda explained running her fingers down Andy´s spine.

"Whatever we have, it will be a surprise." Andy kissed Miranda before getting out of the bed.

"What?" Miranda looked at her.

"I need to pee". Andy said and stopped as if an after thought. "And wash my face"

"Let me know if you need help." Miranda let out a devious smirk.

"I can use you to wash my back in the shower later and other little things while we are there." She winked seductively at Miranda.

"If I knew I was marring a nymphomaniac, I would´ve said NO." Miranda said smiling at the beautiful woman she adores.

Andy smiled back, "liar, you would´ve said I do," Andy stopped by the door, "twice" she raised 2 fingers to Miranda and walked in.

-20 minutes Later-

Miranda had just slipped into her silk robe when she heard a knock at the door.

"Yes girls?" Miranda said as she lay on the bed once again.

"May we come in?" Caroline asked.

"If you are bringing food, yes you may." Andy answered instead.

"Ha ha, very funny Andy." Cassidy said walking into the room and moved to sit on the bed with her sister and Patricia close behind.

Patricia ran to Andy's side, like she always does, when she's allowed into the room.

Andy was greeted by the huge dog "Hello my love, how are you this morning?" Andy asked caressing Patricia's fluffy head.

Miranda locked at Patricia. "Et tu Patricia…" the dog only looked at her, her tongue dangling out of her mouth before she turns back to Andrea. "Traitor…" Miranda said eying at the interact action between Andy and Patricia.

Andy faced Patricia, still playing with the dog's head. "Tell Miranda you are not a traitor, you just love me more. Right baby? Tell her…" Andy made a cute voice while talking to the dog.

Cassidy decided to doggy chitchat had to stop.

"Mom we're starving!" Cassidy whined."Can we go have breakfast?"

"Yes we can. Let's go to Norma's?" Miranda offered.

"Ah please… 8 dollars for an orange juice?" Andy said shaking her head.

"You can have the eggs you love." Miranda proposed to her hungry wife.

Andy felt her protest dying at the imagined savory taste of the over priced food. "With extra bacon?" she asked wrinkling her nose.

"Of course."

"Goodie" Andy smiled, playing with Patricia's cheeks.

"How do you feel Andy?" Caroline asked as she crossed her legs in yoga position.

"I feel good, just a little tired." Andy smiled at Miranda. "They are kicking a lot this morning." She put her hand on her belly as she was trying to calm the babies down.

"I'm so excited!" Cassidy clapped her hands together, "I already bet 100 bucks with Roy, it's a boy and a girl."

Miranda shook her head at the revelation, "Cassidy, this is not to be used as a reason to win money from Roy. You should not be making bets with my employees."

"Mom, Emily started it. She bet $200 with Caroline. I'm sure Nigel is in it too." Cassidy tried to defend her ways.

"That's a shame." Andy said pretending to be very hurt. "You're all making money and I get nothing." Andy mumbled, and stood from the bed, with Patricia following close behind.

"Where are you going?" Cassidy asked her.

Andy smiled at her, "To pee, for the ten hundredth time."

"Oh god, I don't know who is more childish." Miranda said shaking her head.

Miranda was talking and making plans of what to do today with the girls when Andy came from the bathroom.

"Let's make a bet!" Andy said looking at the other three.

"About what?" Cassidy was already excited from the moment she heard the word bet.

"About when the babies will arrive." Andy answered.

"That's tough." Caroline stopped for a moment to think, "Let's say $40 on next Friday."

"I'm in, $40 on next Monday." Cassidy completed.

"Miranda?" Andy asked raising an eyebrow.

"This is ridiculous! I'm not going to participate in this discourteous silly thing." Miranda said and pursed her lips.

"Fine mom, Andy what is yours?" Cassidy asked looking for a paper on Andy´s bedside table.

"I say a thousand bucks for within the next few hours." Andy said and waited for their reaction.

Miranda felt her heart accelerate all of sudden.

"I think my water just broke." Andy said and wrinkled her forehead in pain.

Miranda, Cassidy and Caroline in frozen shock, "WHAT!"

And Patricia barked in sympathy.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

"**Lives can change unexpectedly" **

"Andrea, are you sure?" Miranda asked while jumping out of the bed.

"Yes, I am, and it's starting to hurt..." Andy paused and groaned, "...a lot."

"Caroline, call Roy! Tell him to come immediately! Cassidy, call Emily and tell her to call Andrea's doctor!" Miranda said as she reached for Andy and helped her to sit on the bed. "Stay calm, ok? Everything is fine, no need to panic."

"Miranda, you're the one getting anxious."

"No, I'm not, I'm perfectly calm. Ok, we need to get you down the stairs and wait for Roy!" she let out in one breath. Perfectly calm...ha!

Caroline and Cassidy came back to help, already fully dressed, while Miranda helped Andy get dressed.

"Miranda, can you call my parents?"Andy asked.

"Yes, I will tell Emily to do that! Now, let's go!"

Miranda and the girls were helping Andy down the stairs when Roy arrived.

"Emily just called," Cassidy informed, "Dr. Blake is on his way to the hospital and they are already expecting us."

"I got the babies' bags. We can go now." Caroline said raising the bags.

In the car, Roy was driving as fast as possible.

"Man I'm hungry." Caroline said to Cassidy.

"Me too." Cassidy said back.

"Me too." Andy added.

"How can you think about food in a situation like that?" Miranda asked, surprised.

"It's not me" Andy stared at her, "it's my head that's sending text messages to my stomach."

"Oh god! Please help me," Miranda rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Oh god, Miranda..." Andy bit down on her lip and screamed.

"Breathe, darling, breathe, everything is going to be fine." Miranda said trying to comfort her.

"Give me your hand."

"How much longer, Roy?" Miranda asked taking hold of Andy's hand.

"10 more minutes, I suppose, maybe a little more." Roy said, looking in the rear view mirror. Andy squeezed Miranda's hand with no mercy.

"Ahh, goodness gracious." Miranda winced.

"Oh, Miranda." Andy said with a sigh, the pain becoming wild.

"Roy, I will give you double your Christmas bonus if you make it in 5, before I lose the complete ability to hold a pen ever again."

"This is not funny, Miranda."

Cassidy and Caroline were looking at the scene praying to God that Andy did not remember that they have hands too. Just in case, the twins shifted so they could sit on their hands.

"Calm down, we are almost there." Miranda said patting her hand.

Roy parked the car as Caroline called the nurse. They were already waiting for them, along with Emily. They moved her to a private room to wait for Dr. Blake to arrive.

**-In the room-**

"Mom, we're starving." Cassidy whined.

"Girls, go to the coffee shop and buy some breakfast and bring me a coffee." Miranda said to her children.

"We need money." Caroline pointed out.

"Ask Emily to go with you." Miranda waved for them to go.

A few minutes later, Dr. Blake came through the door with 2 nurses and an anesthesiologist.

"Hello, Miranda, Andy", he greeted them getting close to Andy, "How are you feeling?"

"In pain, thanks for asking." She faked a smile and wondered how much damage she could do to him with one hand.

Dr. Blake smiled back, "It's normal. We are going to do some tests, see if you and the babies are ready, ok? Miranda, go with the nurse to change clothes if you want to be there during the delivery. Then wait outside for a few minutes, ok?"

"Why does she need to go?" Andy asked worried.

"Just routine, Andy. She'll be back in no time."

"I will check on the girls and will be back soon. I won't take long." Miranda reassured her kissing her cheek.

"Fine, leave your pregnant wife alone and in pain." Andy pouted.

Miranda rolled her eyes "Stop it, you drama queen."

Miranda walked out of the room and called the girls, she picked up her coffee, changed clothes and came back to the room, just in time to hear Andrea scream.

"She's almost ready. My staff and I will get changed. We'll be right back." Dr. Blake stood up from his seat.

"I'm here, honey." Miranda said stepping closer.

As soon as Andy saw Miranda in hospital scrubs, she started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Excuse me" Miranda raised a perfect eyebrow, "can you share what is so funny?"

"Oh, Miranda, page 6 would kill to take a picture of you in those clothes!"

"I just threatened a nurse who seems to be having the same idea. As if I would fall for the 'it's for the maternity photo album' trick.

Andy was still laughing until a sharp contraction made her stop. "Oh god, why does this have to hurt this much? Oh, here comes another one. Ooohhh..."

Andy extended her hand at Miranda "Miranda, give me your hand."

"Are you sure darling?" Miranda asked holding Andy's hand, "I'm going to call Emily to help on that."

"Ahhhhhhh", Andy squeezed Miranda's hand, "It's not Emily's fault I'm here, Miranda."

Miranda winced in pain, "Ahhh, God! Please, Andrea, you're pretty strong."

"I don't care, Miranda. I'm in pain, what about the 'in good and in bad, in sickness and in health' bullshit vows?"

"Ok, no need to yell and certainly no need to squeeze any tighter."

"It's hurting so much..." Andy said as she tightened her grip on Miranda's hand.

"Dear God, I can't feel my fingers, please darling, you're about to break all 27 bones in my hand."

"I don't care if you'll need a bionic hand. I'm in pain and you must suffer with me", Andy yelled as she felt yet again another powerful contraction.

"Honey, I'm here..." she caressed Andy's forehead, "You're doing fine, have patience. Do you want me to rub your back?"

"Yes, please, I wouldn't be able to do this without you, I love you."

"Diiittt…"Miranda trailed off, "This is not the right time for jokes, right?"

Miranda did not know what to think about Andrea's changing moods. One second she wanted to kill her, and the next she loved her all over again. At least this would not be happening for much longer.

Andy glared at her, "No, it is not, Miranda"

"I love you too, Andrea. I'm very proud of you. It won't be too long now."

Almost two hours later, the contractions were more painful than ever.

"Where are the girls? Did you reach my parents?" Andy asked.

"The girls are outside with Emily. Your parents are already on a flight to here. Emily said your mother was a little reluctant but your father talked to her and he called Emily back saying they were coming." Miranda answered from the couch.

"I want you to do me a favor." Andy said with a concerning voice.

"Name it." Miranda said leaving the couch.

"I want you to try to be civil around my mother."

"I am always civil around your parents. Your mother seems to like to try my tolerance." Miranda said with a hint of annoyance.

"I know baby," Andy started taking Miranda's hand, "I'm just asking you not to fight back, let her say what she wants, you know that she or any other person will never change what I feel for you or what you and our family means to me."

"I know that and I promise to behave." Miranda said smiling with a sly grin.

"Thank you… for everything." Andy whispered the last part.

Miranda kissed Andy's cheek. "No need to thank me for anything. You, the girls and those two are everything to me."

Andy rested her head on Miranda's shoulder, "We should have brought some DVDs, popcorn, magazines and more to pass the time, we've had lots of time to spare."

Miranda smiled and kissed her forehead "You're adorable, even when you're in pain."

Andy felt another contraction coming, "How could I let you convince me to do this?" Here came the mood swings again.

"Honey, I know you're in pain. You're complaining now but when they are here, you will forget about the pain, believe me. I felt the same thing and as soon as I got the girls in my arms, the pain didn't seem to matter. It simply disappeared." Miranda said trying to make Andy feel better.

"Why don't they want to come out?" Andy asked with a tired voice.

Dr. Blake was watching the fetal monitor when he said it was time.

"It's time Andy, you're 10 cm dilated. Let's bring those two into the world." Dr. Blake informed them.

"Where are the drugs? I want more drugs." Andy said in a tone wanting to make sure he understood her needs.

"Sorry, Andy, you can't have anything more for now." Dr. Blake said as the nurse prepared Andy for the delivery. "Ok Andy, are you ready?" Andy didn't answer. "Good...now give me a push."

"Ahhhh, God..." Andy whined. She pushed while squeezing Miranda's hand, "I'm sure I'm paying for all of my sins."

Miranda couldn't help the laughter but she quickly quieted down. "Go on, honey."

"Don't laugh, Miranda, this is your entire fault. Ohh." Andy grunted.

"Sorry, you're doing just fine, it won't be much longer now. You're amazing for doing this for us, I love you."

"Prove it." Andy asked between smalls breaths.

"Prove what?"

Andy was breathing harder, "Prove you love me."

"What do you want?" Miranda asked intrigued.

"Can I drive your Porsche?" Andy asked expectantly.

Miranda just bit her lip, "We can talk about that some other time, ok?"

"MIRANDA!" Andy yelled in disbelief.

Miranda was rubbing Andy's arm and trying to breathe with her.

"Ok, Andy, one big push now, you can do it."

Andy was sweating and crying now, "Aaahh, I can't! I can't take it anymore! Miranda, I can't, and I have to do this twice, I can't."

"Yes, you can, honey, our babies are almost here." Miranda said trying to comfort her.

"Ok, Andy, now stop pushing." Dr. Blake said as he look at the monitor.

"What?" Andy yelled again looking with pure rage at him, "I can't hold, I have to push, I have to push, you told me to push, are you fucking kidding me?"

"Andrea, please stop pushing." Miranda asked her.

"I can't, I have to get these basketballs out of me, now hush." Andy said putting her head back on the pillow.

Miranda approached her ear, "You're doing great, darling."

In seconds, they heard a small cry growing louder and louder.

"Congratulations, mommies! It's now 12:23 pm and you both have a beautiful and healthy baby boy." Dr. Blake informed them.

"Dear God! It's a boy." Miranda smiled holding Andy's hand and kissing it firmly.

"You want to cut the cord, Miranda?" Dr. Blake asked her.

"Yes, I would love too." Miranda was getting a 'little' emotional and nodded.

As soon as Miranda cut the cord, Dr. Blake's expression changed. He was watching the baby's heartbeat slowly begin to fade. Another moment to check his findings and he turned hurriedly to the nurse.

"Nurse, call the surgery team now. We have to take her there, now." Dr. Blake said, worried.

Hearing that, Andy started to feel worried in Miranda's arms and Miranda was starting to panic.

"What happened? Christian, what is happening?" Miranda asked anxiously.

"The other baby seems to be trapped around the fetal cord" Dr. Blake started to explain, "We need to take the baby out now."

"Miranda, what is going on? Where is the baby?" Andy asked holding on Miranda's hand.

"Relax, my love, everything will be fine." Miranda stated smiling weakly to Andy and searching for answers in Dr. Blake's eyes.

The surgery team arrived to take Andy upstairs.

"Miranda, don't leave me, please don't leave me." Andy pleaded.

"Can I go with her? Please?" Miranda asked, she was feeling hopeless at that point.

Dr. Blake looked at her with sympathy, "Miranda, she will be fine. We just need to hurry. You can't get in there and you'd only make the environment more unstable and possibly cause an infection that wouldn't be helpful."

"I want her and the baby to have everything they need. Money is not a problem. Christian?" Miranda called, holding his arm. "I can't lose her, or my child, do you understand me? She can't die!"

"She is strong, Miranda, have faith." Dr. Blake said and a second later, he was gone.

With that, the room emptied, leaving Miranda alone, until the girls returned with Emily, looking very scared. All three whispering chants of "bloody hell" over and over again to themselves as Miranda sat with them.

"Mom, what is happening? Why did they take Andy?" Caroline inquired.

Miranda took a few seconds to finally answer, "She needed surgery. The cord is wrapped around the second baby's neck."

Cassidy and Caroline gave Miranda a warm and comforting embrace. The older woman wanted to break down, but she couldn't. Not now that her whole family was falling apart. She needed to be strong for Andy and her children.

"Where is the other baby?" Caroline asked as she sat on the arm of the chair.

"They took him to observation." Miranda said trying to put her mind and her emotions back on track.

"A boy? Congratulations, mom..." Caroline said tightened her grip around Miranda.

"Emily, call my doctor and tell him I need him here, now." Miranda said.

Emily was still in shock, "Ok, Miranda, I'll do that in a minute. You can go and wait in the private room. "

"Mom, I think you should lay down in the chair for a bit please. Try to rest for a little while. I'm sure everything will be ok." Cassidy suggested.

For the first time in her life, Miranda could not see the future clearly. Her confusion and fear were etched into her face, into deep lines which were reflecting the loss she was feeling. She sat on the chair, with Caroline at her side, leaned her head back and closed her eyes to think about what to do next.

Dr. Blake, with a weak smile on his face, entered the room once more to find the girls watching an exhausted and tense Miranda Priestly.

"Miranda, girls." Dr. Blake said gently.

Caroline stood up quickly "How is Andy? Where is she? What about the baby?"

Hearing Andy's name, Miranda immediately opened her eyes and faced Dr. Blake.

"What happened? Where are they?" Miranda asked visibly anxious.

Dr. Blake took a seat in front of Miranda, "Miranda, as you've seen, we had to run to be able to take the baby out, it was very difficult but we were able to take the baby out. You have another boy", he said trying to smile at Miranda and the girls. Their eyes were full of tears, "He is in neo-natal ICU but he is fine, it's just routine procedure to see if there are any ill effects from the surgery."

Miranda only sighed in relief but tensed again with thoughts of Andrea. Why hadn't she been mentioned? What happened? What wasn't he telling her?

"What about Andrea? When we will be able to see her?" Miranda asked straightening up on the chair.

Dr. Blake was searching for the right words to say, but couldn't find them.

"Miranda, as I said the surgery was very difficult and Andy asked to save the baby at all costs. She was conscious and able to make the pertinent decisions and unfortunately, we weren't able to save her as well. I'm so sorry, Miranda."

_"What?"_ Miranda whispered, her voice was low and desperate.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

"**How to say goodbye"**

Miranda was in her room facing herself in the mirror trying to figure out how she could have turned from a happy and loved woman to this empty silhouette. She still could not believe what happened! How could she? How can she be expected to live without Andrea? For whom is she going to take the strength to get up from bed and face the day? And more important, how can she look at her two beautiful baby boys without feeling the pain of loss. How can she hold on to the knowledge that they were given to her by the one person she loved and can never truly thank her for everything she'd given her. Looking at them was like looking into Andrea's eyes, and she didn't know how she could do it.

Caroline came into the room and brought Miranda to face her.

"Mom, the memorial service is about to start. We have to get going." Caroline said gently.

"I don't know what to do." Miranda whispered looking with lost eyes at her daughter.

"Mom, you have to be strong, for all of us and for yourself. Andy wouldn't like to see you like this."

"How are the boys?" Miranda asked trying to smile at the thought of her children.

"They're sleeping, the nanny just fed them. Joanna said they are just like me and Cassy when we were a baby". Caroline said smiling to her mother.

"Thanks honey. You and your sister have helped me a great deal," Miranda paused, "through all of this."

"Mom, Andy was family and the boys are our brothers." Caroline said gently hugging her mother.

Miranda hold Caroline closer and added. "I know baby but thanks for it all anyway"

"Mom, Andy's mother asked to talk to you before we go." Saying that, Caroline´s expression became a little more concerned.

"What does she wants? I don't think I have the strength or time to deal with her now." Miranda snapped.

Giving a deep sigh, Caroline tried to make her mother calmer "Just try mom. You know Andy would like for the two of you to have a good relationship. Especially now."

"Alright. I will talk to that woman in my study." Miranda said, though she hate the idea of facing Andrea's mother right now.

"Thanks mom", Caroline said while kissing Miranda on the cheek.

**-Miranda's study-**

Miranda entered her study to find Andy's mother, Kate, looking at the family pictures lined along the mantel. Especially the frames which held a brightly smiling young journalist.

"What can I do for you Mrs. Sachs?" Miranda tried to use her icy tone towards that woman.

"As I always say Miranda, there is no need for formalities. You can call me Kate." Miranda wondered when their voices had begun to sound so similar.

"What can I do for you...Kate?" Miranda asked obviously irritated.

"I just want to let you know that when the funeral is over, my family and I are going back to Ohio."

"I understand, let Emily know if you need anything. I already told her to buy first class tickets and assist in every and any need you may have." Miranda said trying to be calm.

"Thank you."

"I will try my best to that your family gets to know and has a close relationship with the boys when they are old enough to fly." Miranda added thinking that Andrea would have wanted that way.

Kate face went harder and explained gently "I don't think you understood. What I meant was that my husband and my grandsons, my daughter's children, and I are leaving to go home."

Miranda felt her blood begin to sizzle the moment Kate corrected her. It began to boil as Kate continued. Being the kind of person she naturally was with Andy´s family, she tried to avoid conflict, so she remained calm and composed on the outside. She gave new meaning to as stiff as a stone.

"I beg your pardon?" An incredulous Miranda asked.

"You didn't possibly think I would let YOU of all people raise my grandchildren in this house of sin." Kate said.

"I will pretend I didn't hear that last phrase." Miranda grinded her teeth together as she spoke. Perhaps it was time to change the kind of person she was.

"Then it's best if you listen again, closely this time." Who did this woman think she was? "I will take these boys with us and raise them the way they should be raised. I made a mistake with their mother. One I will save them from."

"Save them from..." Miranda couldn't believe what she was hearing

"From this kind of life." Kate snapped pointing to Miranda.

Miranda raised her voice "These boys are my children too! Andrea and I planned everything. From their conception to how they would be raised. So Kate," Miranda gave emphases to her name, "I don't have much left from that plan, except them. But I can guarantee that neither you nor any other person will ever take my boys from this house. They are my children, under my responsibility and safety and they will remain here with me and their sisters! Do you understand, or is it beyond your ability to comprehend?"

"We will see Miranda. Let us see what the law has to say about this. I already called a lawyer to discuss my rights over the boys."

"I don't care about what you are going to do, even if I have to make Johnny Cochran come back from the dead, you will never, ever take my children away from me." Miranda was getting angrier by the second.

"I know you will come to your senses. Those boys have the right to live a normal life. In a house full of love and respect, with a man they can have as a model, I don't want my grandchildren be raised like your girls!"

Miranda slowly walked across the study and stopped when she had invaded Kate's personal space leaving barley two inches between Kate's face and her own.

Miranda took a deep breath and said "Don't you ever talk about my girls as if they are anything less than two—intelligent, compassionate, loving children—or I will make sure you regret each word you utter in the slowest painful manner."

With that Miranda turned around and stopped by the door and through this over her shoulder.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to say goodbye to the love of my life, my partner, and the mother of my children." Miranda added as she slowly closed the door even as she imagined slamming it off its hinges.

**-Frank E. Campbell Chapel-**

When Miranda and girls arrived at the funeral service the chapel was already crowded with members of the press. All of whom wanted pictures and headline credits. When they sat the service began.

Nigel started to speak about Andy and paid a solemn homage to the memory of his good friend. When he finished, barely able to contain the sadness in his heart, he called for Miranda so she could say her speech to those gathered to celebrate the memory of the one person she cherished and adored. Miranda slowly moved to the front and sighed heavily before she started to speak.

Miranda began "Andrea, there are so many stories I wanted to live with you. Many dreams I wanted to share with you. There are so many 'I love yous' I wanted to say to you."

Miranda felt her whole world falling apart, as she spoke. She had never imagined something so painful. Standing here would be this painful.

"You were my angel, you were my strength. Your smile could brighten the darkest places. Your free spirit filled the air and you will remain in my heart forever. I'm hidden behind the pain and tears. My sorrow guides the way I cannot see where I have gone nor where my life shall go. That journey will be painful without you. I pray to God, He will heal my saddest hours, and keep our memories alive..."

"You were more than just my partner, you were my lover, you were my friend, and you were my life. You gave me love, you gave me comfort when I needed it the most and, you gave me a future. You gave me a family with the girls and our precious treasures, our sons." As tears started to flood down Miranda's cheeks, the flashes of the cameras lit the small chapel. "I promise you to love and cherish them as you would have done. I wish you could be here to see them grow and help me in that journey."

"I will miss you forever, and live with the promise we will be together again when the time comes. I love you Andrea, I always have and I always will."

xxxxxxx

**-1:58 pm-**

In her haze, Miranda could hear a small cry getting louder with the approach of someone. She feels drained and her face was strained with tears.

"Mom, mom … wake up!" Caroline shouted.

"What Caroline?" Miranda asked starting to awake.

Dr. Blake looked worried and was holding a small baby "Miranda, are you alright? Have you been crying?"

Miranda was still trying to focus on the reality around her. As she comes to she shot up from her prone position and looked expectantly at Dr. Blake. "Oh God, where is Andrea?"

Dr. Blake smiled and explained "She's ok. She's in recovery and will come down in a couple of hours."

Miranda started to cry and sob "Oh thank God, Andrea…"

"Andy had minor internal bleeding but we were able to take care of it and she is perfectly fine now. She will be able to have more children in the future." Dr. Blake explained to Miranda.

"Can I go and see her?" Miranda asked eager to see her wife.

"As I said she'll come back into her room in a couple of hours. The nurse will inform you as soon as she's back, ok?"

"Fine. Thank you, Christian. How is the baby?"

"The other baby is in ICU for obvious reasons, but he is fine. It's just a precaution. This little one...," he nodded to the baby in his arms, "seems to want the comfort of his mother," he said as he handed the crying baby to Miranda.

Holding her son for the first time, Miranda couldn't find the will power to hide her obvious relief. It was only a dream or better say, a nightmare. The baby soon quieted down, cuddling into Miranda's chest.

"Two baby boys." Miranda said smiling at the thought of her newly expanded family.

Bending to look at the baby, Cassidy whispered "Oh my god, mom, he is soooo...cute."

"Yes he is, indeed." Miranda nodded smiling at her daughter.

"He has to be fed but Andrea is unable to do it for now, the nurse will bring you a warm bottle so you can feed him." Dr. Blake informed

"Yes of course, how is the other baby?" Asked a concerned Miranda.

"He's fine Miranda", Dr. Blake smiled at Miranda's recurrent question. "You don't have to worry. He didn't suffer any serious injuries. He just needs to stay a few hours in observation."

"When can I go see him?" Miranda couldn't wait to see her other baby boy.

"As soon as 'Sachs-Priestly number one' is fed, you can go and give 'Sachs-Priestly number two' his first bottle as well. It will be good for him to feel his mother's warmth. The nurse will take you there later."

"Christian, are you sure Andrea and..." how she hated the phrase she was about to utter. "Baby number two, I mean my son, are perfectly well?"

"Yes Miranda, everything is fine; you don't have to worry anymore, I promise you." He added giving a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Christian, I don't know what I would do if something had happen to them", she said caressing the baby's cheek.

"Can I hold him?" Cassidy asked looking at her mother and then at Dr. Blake looking for an answer.

"Yes you can. Just be careful with his head." Dr. Blake answered her.

"Mom?"

"Sure baby", Miranda affirmed slowly handing the baby to her.

The baby stirred a little and started to cry again, making Cassidy worry and Caroline make fun of her. She'd take an opening where she could get one.

"You already scare him with your ugly face." Caroline said teasing her sister.

"Should I have to remind you, we are twins?" she replied making Caroline stop immediately.

"It seems he wants his mother Cassidy, he is a little agitated. He needs to get used to his new world!" Dr. Blake said trying to comfort the young girl.

Cassidy handed over the baby, gently, back to Miranda who seems to have a powerful calming effect. How odd that was, she could calm a child but cause the opposite in adults.

"Miranda, people at the nursery would like to know the names of the boys; can you give them to the nurse?" Dr. Blake asked her.

"Well, I would like to talk with Andrea, we haven't really decided, can it wait? We can do with 'Sachs-Priestly number one' and 'Sachs-Priestly number two' for a few hours, isn't it?" Miranda added smiling.

"I already have at least 10 options." Caroline said becoming excited.

"Coming from you, I'm sure you bet with Emily about the names too." Cassidy added with a wicked face.

"Sorry mom." Caroline answered looking guilty as charged.

Dr. Blake smiled at the eyebrow maneuver Miranda directed at her daughter. "Ok my mission here is completed. I have to go see other patients. The nurse will come in a few minutes to assist you with feeding him. Then you can come upstairs to the UCI and meet your other child."

"Thank you very much", Miranda added looking very grateful. She'd have to find a way to repay this man.

"You're welcome and good luck. I will pass by later when Andy comes down to the room." Dr. Blake said before leaving the room.

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

"**I've missed you" **

Miranda was coming from meeting her other son. She had fed him and spent some time with him and his brother. She only left her two little miracles when Emily informed her that Andy was now in a private room and the girls were already with her. Emily showed her where the room was before informing Miranda she was going to go find the nurse who could give her Andy's belongings back. Miranda didn't even notice Emily's departure. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door and was greeted with a wonderfully beautiful sight. Her girls by the bed talking and laughing with Andy.

As soon as Andy saw Miranda she made an adorably content and happy smile at her wife. Her hands moving in a motion that signaled the editor to come closer. "Hi baby. Come here!"

Miranda walked over to Andy her eyes filled with unshed tears. To be able to see Andy awake after that terrible nightmare, which had felt so real, was more than enough to make her feelings flow freely.

"Great, now that mom is here to take care of you we are going to eat!" Cassidy informed as she leaned over and kissed Andy on the forehead.

"Can we mom?" Caroline asked for permission.

Miranda moved closer to the bed as she spoke. "Yes honey. Call Roy to take you home. You need to eat and rest for a while." When she reached the bed she moved and laid down. She rested her head in the hollow of Andy's neck unable to contain her tears any longer. They slipped freely down her cheeks.

Andy waved to the girls that everything was fine and they could go home for a while. The girls waved back and closed the door behind them.

"Baby everything is fine." Andy cooed into Miranda's ear. "Shh…I'm fine."

"I was so scared." Miranda whispered against Andy's skin.

"I know you were, but I'm fine now."

"God, I can't imagine my life without you. What would I have done if something had happen to you?" Miranda asked, for a moment looking into Andy's eyes before resting her head back down against Andy's shoulder and cried. She could look into Andy's eyes, she could talk to her lover, she could hold her, smell her, feel her, she wasn't gone and the relief she felt overtake her heart caused her tears to fall faster. All the 'what ifs', all of the unspoken words she might not have been able to say, all the things Andy would have missed. They scared her more than Miranda was willing to admit.

For the third time in her life Andy watched as Miranda cried. Full of pain. These were not tears of joy, like those that Miranda had cried when she said yes to move in with her and the girls, and then yes again to marrying the editor, or, when they got married in a magnificent ceremony in Burlington, Vermont. No. These were tears of despair, like the ones Andy had witnessed fall from Miranda's soulful eyes in Paris. Or when they had misunderstandings that almost lead them to breaking up, and Andy swore to herself she would never let Miranda feel that way again. She felt like she had failed, but didn't understand how she could have.

"Babe, its ok. I'm ok Miranda. It was just a scare, only a moment." Andy spoke attempting to comfort Miranda.

"I almost lost you, what if something had happen to you, or the baby?" she was still crying into Andy's neck.

"But you didn't! You will never get rid of me that easily", she joked smiling as she tried to make Miranda more comfortable.

"What would I say to our children?" Miranda asked gently. "How could I tell them that I didn't protect you? That is was my fault?"

"Honey, it was nobody's fault, this kind of thing happens. Its common, the important thing is, I'm fine and our children are fine. Stop crying please or you will make me cry."

"You don't seem to understand." Miranda protest. How could Andy not see? How could she not understand what would have become of her? "What if something had happen to you, possibly, eventually to me. What would've happen to them?"

"Baby, stop this right now. Nothing happened!" Andy didn't know how to think about the inevitable. She knew everyone died, she just knew that right now she and Miranda were not going to. It wasn't their time.

"I've added you in my will, as you already know. But it doesn't seem enough. I want you, my girls and my boys to be protected."

"Miranda please, stop, I don't want to have this kind of conversation. Not here, not now. Not ever! Everything is fine and I don't ever want to think about raising all of our four children alone or them be by themselves, so please, stop." Andy slowly brought Miranda's face close to hers and wiped the tears away with gentle kisses.

"I love you so much." Miranda declared.

"I love you more", Andy replied smiling to herself.

"I've never been so scared in my entire life. I had that terrible dream, about you and the babies and your mother trying to take them away from me and I was so lost." Miranda declared helplessly.

"Shh baby, forget about that, our family is fine, nothing in this world will ever take them away from you. You are their mother too," Andy clarified caressing Miranda's face, "you were at the NICU with them. They are fine right?"

"They are perfect, beautiful just like you." Miranda admitted as she smiled at her wife.

"Just like us then, I love you." She whispered as she brought Miranda's mouth to hers.

"I love you too."

Andy didn't want to but broke the kiss when air was becoming an issue. "Cass said the baby number Uno", she said rolling her eyes at the ridiculous nickname, "cried with her and only wanted to be with you."

"Yes, he was a little agitated and hungry." Miranda admitted with a content smile.

"He already knows his mother." Andy smiled brightly at the imagined image of Miranda holding their son.

"Yes he does. I'm sure they are excited to meet their other mother." She smiled in return. "People at the nursery want to know their names. We have to decide soon."

"I know, we have 2 boys…" Andy said still in awe as she caressed Miranda's cheek. What a new and exciting adventure they'd bring to their lives.

"Yes we do. Have you decided on any names yet?" Miranda asked curiously.  
"Kind of, one name I've already decided."

"And will you be sharing this name with me?" When had Andrea decided to keep her out of the loop? Not include her in naming their son? How absurd!

"No I will not. It will be a surprise for you. I also want the girls be able to vote too."

"They will be thrilled about that." Miranda wondered if Andrea knew what she was getting herself into allowing their daughters to help in assisting them name their newest members.

"When will I be able to see them?" Andy asked, fidgeting with her hands. She hadn't been able to hold her boys yet. It bothered her.

"I don't know honey, maybe in a little while when they need to be fed again. Are you feeling any pain?"

"Just a discomfort but not something I can't bear. Just a little dizzy and a…"she paused, "I have a scar now" Andy added as she looked down at her hands.

"A beautiful scar that will always meant to me that our son is safe and will be able to grow into a handsome man." Miranda firmly stated as she wiped the tears that were falling from Andy's eyes. "I love you."

"Ditto", she answered pulling Miranda into a gentle kiss, "When will we be able to go home?"

"I don't know. Christian will be here soon to give us more information. We can ask him when he arrives." Miranda runs her hand through Andy's hair.

"Are my parents here?" Andy voiced her question unaware of Miranda's discomfort of their arrival.

"They should be in a few, Emily sent Nil to pick them up at the airport."

"What about Evelyn?" Andy asked curious to know where she was this time. She had understood that the woman wouldn't stop at nothing to see her and the babies.

"Emily called her too and explained what was happening and she was very scared. She said she was coming in her private jet." Miranda rolled her eyes, private jet.

"You should call her and tell her everything is fine now." Andy chastised as she looked at her wife, assuming the other woman had allowed Evelyn to stew in her worry longer then she needed to.

"She must be on her way here by now. I'm sure as soon as she gets in the hospital she will not leave anyone alone, at least not until she sees you or the children for herself." She said while rolling her eyes.

"I miss her. I'm sure she will love my surprise too." Andy admitted smiling at her wife. Andy passed her hand down to her neck and sighed as she realized the doctors must have taken her necklace. It had on it her wedding ring. Her fingers as well as her feet had begun to swell during the pregnancy, so she had put her rings on a necklace she wore all day. She missed being able to pass her fingers over the rings. They brought a sense of peace to her, and she missed them.

"Honey where is my wedding ring?" She asked worriedly.

"Emily has it. They gave it to her when you came from ICU."

"I can't wait to able to wear it again. I feel naked without it now."

"You will soon, I promise." She brought Andy's hand to her lips and kissed the reporters ring finger. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I didn't even have time for breakfast this morning."

"And whose fault was that?" Miranda teased her smiling to the memories.

"I didn't see you complaining at the time." Andy proclaimed cheekily.

"I will call the nurse to see if you can eat something." Miranda sighed as she shook her head, a smile still gracing her lips.

Just as Miranda made to move from the bed Dr. Blake walked into the room to see how his number one patient was fairing.

"Hello there, how are you feeling Andy?"

"I'm feeling well, little pain and dizziness. Is that normal?"

"Yes it is normal. You will feel that way for about 36 hours because of the effects of the anesthesia. You can't leave the bed for the next 24 hours too. You can move your feet or have foot massages, they'll help so they don't feel much dormant, and after that you can start to walk but only with assistance. You shouldn't talk much for the first 12 hours. It'll help avoid build up of gas, which will be very uncomfortable. You will feel pain, so the more you talk the more pain, you understand? Considering your allergies to some medicines, I will prescribe some IV pain killers in case you need it later." Dr. Drake informed both women as he moved a step further into the room.

"She won't talk much." Miranda made it clear Andy would not say much at all. When Andy began to protest she raised an eyebrow at Andy daring the younger woman to continue.

Andy avoided eye contact with Miranda, she already talked too much as it was. "I'm hungry, very hungry…"

"I already put on your file you can start eating some light meals in 24 hours, but for now you are on a liquid diet ok?" Dr. Drake sadly admitted when he saw Andy's face fall.

"Yeah whatever…" Andy said despising the rules already. Having hospital food was not on her list of to do's in the near future anyway she told herself. "I want to meet my children, when I can see them?"

"They'll be down in a little while so you can start to feed them. No breast-feeding until tomorrow. Both of them are perfect, breathing by themselves and for what the nurses have told me they have some really good lungs." Dr. Blake said smiling and chuckling at his own joke.

"The second baby will he need to stay in the NICU for much longer?

"No Miranda, baby number 2 will come to the regular nursery to stay with his brother. They will come to stay here most of the time, you don't need to worry anymore." He assures Miranda aware of how much the woman had worried about her family.

"When can we go home?" Andy asked eagerly, already salivating at the food she could have once at home.

"You and the babies will need to spend two more days here and then if nothing changes I will release you to go home. When at home try not to lift anything. Do not lift both of the babies at the same time. And try to rest as much as you can. I know you have help at home but you have 2 babies to handle that means double the work. You know what that means right Miranda?" he asked smiling at the editor. It seems like yesterday Dr Blake was having that same conversation with Miranda when he brought Cassidy and Caroline into this world.

"Yes I do…" By the way she agreed she knew exactly what he meant. "But everything will be fine."

Dr. Blake turned to address Miranda. "I know you all will." He turned to Andy and smiled. "You will have to come to my office in 7 days so we can remove the stitches."

"Ok." Miranda and Andy spoke together.

"Have you chosen the names already?" He asked gently while smiling at the two women.

"We'll do it later. The girls went home and when they come back we'll choose together." Andy stated simply as she smiled at Miranda.

Two minutes later Emily knocked on the door. She was caring a huge bouquet of yellow roses and briskly walked into the room to inform Miranda that Nil arrived at the hospital with Andy's parents. They were making their way up to the room as she spoke. Miranda sighed heavily. Andy held her hand in a clear indication that everything is fine and would continue to be.

"So do you have any other questions you'd like me to answer?" Dr. Blake asked ready to make his exit.

"Yes, an important one." Andy´s happily said while her lips slowly formed a cunning and sly grin, her eyes locking with Miranda's. "When we will be able to have sex again?"

Miranda shivered while her cheeks tinted a deep shade of red immediately. She whispered, "Oh my god."

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Silence please"**

Dr. Blake was finishing answering Andy's wicked question when Andy's mother stormed into the room with Mr. Sachs right behind her. The two looking slightly frazzled.

"Oh god honey, how are you feeling?" Kate asked, ignoring everyone in the room and made Miranda step back when she reached the bed. Putting herself between the two women before leaning in and pulling Andy into an almost painful hug.

"Mom I'm ok, but if you continue to squeeze me like this I won't anymore!" Andy protested over her mothers shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry honey." Kate checked for any sign of injure. "This is your fault!" The woman snapped in an arctic tone at Miranda.

"Mom, don't!" Andy said with a glare.

"I take full responsibility for what happened. But I don't think you can possible know what I've been through these past few hours. Either that or you still cannot seem to comprehend that she and my children mean everything to me. So I highly recommend that you to put yourself together and watch your tone." Miranda spoke as she put herself directly in front of Kate Sachs, fully intent on letting the woman know that she would not take any of her attitudes. She was Miranda Priestly for God's sake! No one spoke to her like this and if Mrs. Sachs continued to act like an immature teenage placing blame then she was going to treat her just like she deserved.

"Baby, please." Andy pleaded, her voice only made Miranda smile at her. Miranda spared one more look at Kate before stepping around the woman to once again take hold of Andy's hand. Very few people in the world had the ability to make Miranda's heart melt; Andy was one of the five.

"Ma'am I assure you this was nobody's fault. Andy and the babies are perfectly fine now, I assure you." Dr. Blake explained firmly.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" Andy's dad greeted her with a kiss on her forehead and a small smile.

"Hi dad," Andy smiled. "I'm feeling great. You're a grandpa now!" she smiled unable to contain the excitement.

"Where are my grandchildren?" Kate once again made her presence known, her tone still as frigid as it was before.

"They'll be here in a few minutes. Since Andy is in good hands I will leave you alone. Call me if you need anything." Dr. Blake explained and turned to Miranda. "Don't let her talk too much." He reminded.

"She won't!" Miranda said walking with him to the door not allowing the others notice her converse with him as they approached the door. "Is she really ok?"

"Yes Miranda, but as you know she had an internal bleed so I recommend you take care of her. Avoid stress and she needs to rest as much as her body asks for. For the few minutes Andy's mothers been here I can see you two do not get along. No tea parties between the two of you, huh? For Andy's benefit and yours, for that matter, don't let her presence increase your pressure more then it has to."

"I will try, thank you Christian." Miranda looked around at Andy and Kate talking and looked back raising an eyebrow at him. "But just in case…. It may be best that you advice your ER staff to be expecting a call. If that woman continues to push me, there is where she will be spending the night."

"Easy tiger…" Dr. Blake chuckled before walking down the hall making a mental note to do just as Miranda said. Better safe then sorry. Maybe security should be informed of a possible mishap as well. This is what he got for being the best in his field.

A few minutes later some very welcomed guests graced them with their little presences.

"Hey mommies, look whose here." The nurse said as pushed along the incubators holding both Sachs-Priestly babies, finally coming to meet their younger mother. The baby was wearing a blue night outfit and the nurse placed one of the boys into Andy's left arm, due to the fact her right arm still held the IV attachment. Miranda walked over to the bed and sat down beside the bed, gently brushing her finger under their son's chin. The nurse then came over to Miranda and placed their other son, who was dressed in green, in Miranda's arms. Andy smiled as she looked down at her son before turning to her other little angel that rested peacefully in Miranda's arms.

Andy was becoming emotional. Tears slid freely down her cheeks. She didn't want to worry Miranda but being able to finally meet her sons and hold them was an overwhelming sensation. "They are beautiful."

"Yes they are." Miranda agreed kissing the baby in her arms. The baby in Miranda's arms started to stir and slowly open his eyes and looked at Andy, crying gently.

"Hi baby, I'm your mama." Andy greeted her son as Miranda carefully put him close to her chest so she could smell and kiss his head while caressing the other one in her own arm. Andy locked eyes with Miranda mouthing, 'I love you' to her and getting a smiling 'ditto' as an answer.

"I want to hold him." Kate demanded breaking their interaction with their boys as she got out of her own chair and moved forward. Miranda carefully handed the baby to her but a few seconds later he started to swirl and cry making Kate worry, as she tried to calm him down.

"Dad you can hold this one if you want," Andy offered the baby in her arm.

"No honey, maybe when he is a little bit older. I get nervous with little babies." Her dad explained with a grin. "But he is handsome."

"He must be hungry or feeling something, I think we should call the doctor." Kate said worried as the baby continued to cry in her arms.

Andy nodded to Miranda to take their son from her mother. As soon as he was back in Miranda's arms and she started to whisper into his ear and pat his back he settled down.

"Mom he just want some TLC from his mother." Andy giggled as she explained this simple fact to her mother. Who, when Andy looked was not thrilled or amused in the least.

"I don't think that is the case." Kate shot back. "He was born a few hours ago. He doesn't have that sense yet."

"I have to disagree." The nurse was quietly feeling the tension between the 2 women while fixing the crib where the babies would sleep, couldn't take any longer and decided to talk, "Lots of babies especially those in NICU feel better and comfy when they are able to share that kind of mother-child bound. The warmth of their mother is really important and they seem to even recognize the voice of their parents." She finished smiling at Andy who was paying close attention to each word.

Feeling that her mother was about to jump on the nurse's casual observation Andy waved to the nurse so she would come closer.

"Who is the oldest?" Andy asked while comforting the baby in her arm that was beginning to stir.

"This one." The nurse indicated the baby in Miranda's arms. "Well the babies were already fed and changed. I have to go back to the nursery. But I will come back later to help with their nursing. You call if you need anything ok?" She explained to Miranda on her way out of the room.

"Thank you." Andy thanked her with a genuine smile.

"He looks like a Sachs." Andy's mother said in a clear attempt to upset Miranda, putting her hand on his back.

"He seems to have blue eyes mom. I don't think he looks like me at all. He is all about his mom," Andy smiled radiantly to Miranda that smiled back.

"Whatever…" Kate muttered under her breath, not going unnoticed by Miranda.

After one hour, which felt like an eternity, Kate inquired about the children's names as she sat down by Andy's bed. "Did you choose the names already?"

"Yes, for him I did," she pointed to their older baby, "but I want the girls be here too so you all know together."

"Andy we are your family. I think I deserve to know my grandchildren's name and Miranda's children can be told later."

"Honey…" Andy's dad interceded, "I think we can all wait for a while, we waited for so long already." He smiled.

Richard and Andy had tried to mediate civil conversation as best they could, which was difficult when dealing with their wives. Kate shot him a glare that clearly said 'if you are not here to help, do not bother'.

Miranda stood up from the chair with the baby to her chest and walked to the bed and touched Andy's face. She was seeing the sadness in Andy's eyes. "Darling I think you can tell the name you already decided on. After all I'm curious too and I'm sure the girls will understand." She put a strand of hair behind Andy's ear.

"Are you sure?" Andy wanted to be sure. She didn't want to hurt the twin's feelings.

Miranda nodded with a smile.

"Well, I was thinking of naming him…" Before Andy could finish they were interrupted by some shrill discussion coming from the hall, which as they listened became louder and louder. Those involved coming closer and closer. Why did Andy all of a sudden feel like playing the Jaws theme song?

"Miss you can't go in the room like this!" Nurse Rhonda was blocking the entrance of the room with her arm.

"Mimi darling…" The woman called smiling brightly, "tell this woman who I am!"

Miranda walked to the door letting the intruder move into the room. "It's ok. Thank you." She closed the door behind the nurse and began to gently sway the baby in her arms, attempting to calm him, while Andy did the same.

"Evelyn must you cause all that trouble?" Miranda whispered, as if an afterthought. "And don't call me that…"

Evelyn was not paying attention. She was already fully concentrated on the cute tiny feet of the baby that was cuddling in Miranda's arm. She kissed his feet and walked close to the bed to kiss the other baby in Andy's arm and give her a hug.

"I was so worried about you." She kissed Andy's forehead, "and these two precious things." She finished kissing the baby's belly.

"We are all fine now Evelyn. I'm glad you are here."

Evelyn turned her attention to Andy. "I made a decision regarding you and the boys so you, Miranda and I have a lot to talk about. When you come back home, of course."

Andy nodded wondering what was so important. But knew Evelyn well enough to know she was up to something crazy, but decided not to worry about it, for now. Miranda on the other hand knew exactly what Evelyn have in mind.

"Anyway…" Andy restarted her speech, "as I was saying we were thinking for a while about possible names for the babies and if one of them was a boy I wanted him to have a name of someone important to us both. Someone I hadn't met but I know how special and loved he was, so I want you all to meet Maximilian Sachs Priestly." Andy said her older child's name looking intensely at Evelyn and Miranda's reaction.

Miranda didn't say anything at first. She just kissed the baby's head and came to kiss Andy's cheek. "You are full of surprises, aren't you?" She sighed, "Thank you."

"Maximilian?" Kate asked in disbelieve, "Why did you choose a name so…old?

"Excuse me!" Evelyn turned to face Kate.

Miranda felt her blood boil, she already had enough, she gritted her teeth preparing herself for battle but since Evelyn started she decided it was time for Kate to taste some of Evelyn's 'best' medicine.

"Old? Do you have a mirror at home sweetheart? Or should I provide you with one?" Evelyn knew where to attack a woman, their vanity.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Kate raised her voice in answer, "This is my daughter and my grandchildren and I have all the right to say whatever I want in the matter."

"And this is my daughter." She pointed to Miranda. "And my grandchildren too and I'm not going to stand here and let you insult my family and the memory of my husband."

"That's enough please, we are in a hospital," Richard tried in vain the ease the atmosphere, he gazed to Andy for some help.

"Mom, Maximilian is the name of Miranda's father and I want one of our children to have his name. In his honor, what is the problem?"

"Nothing honey. I just think you should put a name more... authentic." Kate explained with a fake smile.

"I like that name! It's beautiful and strong the way I want our child to be!" Andy added taking hold of Miranda's hand.

Andy knew how much Miranda's father meant to her. How important it was to her. How the man she was naming her child after had been a large part of making Miranda the woman she is today. He died in a car accident when Miranda was taking the editor in chief position at Runway. Almost twenty years ago.

"Can you all be quiet please? I'm sorry but this is a hospital room. Not Jerry Springer! We can hear you in the parking lot and Mrs. Priestly and the babies need to rest! Besides the visiting hours have just come to an end for today. So please…?" The imposing nurse was holding the door open. Andy's parents said their goodbyes to her and passed by the door to find Emily. As well as finding their ride to the townhouse, where they were staying while here visiting Andy and their grandchildren. No matter how reluctant Kate found the idea of staying under the same roof as Miranda.

"Well, not that I am afraid of anyone…" Evelyn started staring at the nurse that raised an eyebrow back at her, "but I think you have to rest my dear." She added kissing the baby and Andy's forehead. "And you," blue eyes locked with blue eyes, "take care of them and yourself. I'm going home now, I'm tired and it was a long concerned flight." She finished kissing the baby's back and Miranda's cheek.

"You're going back to Miami already?" Miranda asked surprised, she'd at least expected her mother to stay a little longer.

"Of course not Mimi!" Smiling as she explained. "I'm going to your house. I plan to spend the whole week with you, my adorable daughter in law and my grandchildren." Evelyn stated as she waved goodbye at the door.

"I will be back in 5 minutes with their bottles." The nurse told them as she closed the door.

Miranda closed her eyes feeling a headache coming on with the thought of having to deal with Evelyn and Kate. "Fuck, it will be a hell of a week."

Andy only smirked as Miranda swore. Miranda Priestly never said the F word unless at a breaking point. "Baby, look on the bright side, we will have more help with the babies."

"You call it help, I call it upcoming chaos." she sighed sitting on the bed close to Andy.

"I'm sorry for all of this." Andy was clearly upset about her mother's behavior.

"It's ok darling, don't worry about that." Miranda gave her a kiss "You want to hold Maximilian?"

"Yes please." Andy said already forgetting about her mother.

Miranda slowly put the baby in Andy's arm taking baby number two.

"Hi Max" Andy chuckled at the raised eyebrow she received from her wife, already knowing Miranda's dislike of nicknames.

"Max?" Cassidy asked as she walked in the room. "Did you choose the names already? Without us?" Cassidy asked her eyes narrowing in on her mother and Andy.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

"**And the winner is?"**

"Hey Cass," Andy smiled at her, "where is your sister?"

Caroline, who had stopped at the gum machine, walked into the room laughing a few seconds later, digital camera in hand and started to take pictures of them.

"Mom we just saw grandma at the lobby, she gave us money to buy snacks." She continued to giggle. "And then she beat a reporter with her purse that was bothering us with questions." Caroline continued to take pictures of the babies telling her mother about what happened, which made Miranda roll her eyes at as she envisioned the scene in the lobby.

"Say cheese mom," Caroline asked before taking another picture.

"You are not going to sell those pictures, are you?" Miranda asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mom!" was Caroline's indignity reaction. "Of course not, we have to show them at school." She smugly explained.

"Caroline, they choose the names without us," Cassidy said and turned her attention to Andy. "You promised! This is so not fair." Cassidy pouted as she sat on the sofa crossing her arms under her chest. Caroline's smile fell, no longer as happy as she was before with the news and moved to cross her arms as well as sitting close to her sister.

"Cassidy stop whining, don't jump to conclusions you don't know about it," Miranda said to her upset child.

"Honey, I only choose one name, I wanted to surprise your mother naming one of your brothers with your grandfather's name, Maximilian." Andy was trying to explain the twins.

"So the other one is still ours to choose?" Caroline asked leaving the sofa and steeping closer to the bed to take more pictures of her brother with Andy.

"Yes, the youngest one, in your mom's arms." Andy reply.

"Whatever name we want?" Cassidy asked with a smile now, making Miranda start to worry.

"Yes," Andy said again.

"Andrea!" Miranda said with a look that says 'are you out of your mind?'

"I know they will choose a beautiful name," Andy tried to assure Miranda that everything was fine until Cassidy shot the name she had chosen.

"George Bush Sachs-Priestly," Cassidy said with her cheeks already pink from muffling a laugh.

"What?" Andy's smile faded. "Please, please don't do this to me."

"She is kidding, but your face was priceless," Caroline said between laughs playing with her brother's feet.

"Great! Caroline and I made 2 lists of boy's names while we were at home and since we only can choose the name of the youngest one, the one that scared the hell out of us, we only have to choose from a list of forty names now." Cassidy explained opening her Macbook.

Miranda and Andy were waiting for Cassidy to read out the names in hopes that they would have a say in the possible names but Cassidy only waved to her sister to come sit back with her.

Caroline wasn't happy to leave her brother's side, but she went to sit with her sister and they started to whisper in each other's ears with Andy and Miranda still looking between them.

"This doesn't look good," Andy murmured to Miranda, who was still looking at them.

"You allowed them, so if they name my child Godzilla I'm going to kill you," Miranda said smiling at her wife.

"No, Caroline, that one won't fit, he doesn't have a knee face like we thought, he is cute," Cassidy said typing on her notebook.

After a few minutes of heavy debate Caroline started. "Ok, we have a winner!"

"So…" Andy was anxious, "…tell us."

"Mikael Cameron Sachs-Priestly" Cassidy said proudly.

Andy thought for a few seconds. "I like it," Andy said looking at Miranda for support.

"Mikael means gift from God," Caroline completed.

"I like it as well, he is indeed a gift, thank you girls," Miranda said relieved kissing her son's head. He was safe.

"And Cameron means; C from me and Cassidy of course, A from Andy, M for our mom, and E for grandma and the fact that Cameron is our favorite TV show character now." She finished giggling and Miranda shook her head at the revelation.

"I love it honey," Andy said smiling to both.

"Can I hold him now mom?" Caroline asked dying to finally hold her younger brother.

"Yes darling," Miranda walked to the couch and put Mikael in her arms, "be careful with his head."

A few minutes later the nurse came into the room with the warm bottles for the twins.

"Hello, how are you feeling Mrs. Priestly?" She asked Andy getting closer to the bed but looking at the couch and the two almost identical twins. "Visiting hours are over for today."

"We are not visitors, we are family," Cassidy said looking 'pleasantly'.

The nurse looked over at Miranda who glared back at her daring the nurse to say something rude to her girls. "Well I think we can break the rules for this room in particular." She shyly smiled looking over to Andy who seemed to be the easiest one to talk to. "I have to take the baby for a few minutes to see how your blood pressure is." She said taking Max.

"You want to hold your brother little girl?" The nurse asked Cassidy but not before getting Miranda's permission with a nod.

"Yes please. And I'm not five anymore." Cassidy rolled eyes.

"Oh sorry, that is good, you are old enough to help with dirty diapers already." The nurse smiled making Andy smile as well while working on her arm.

"What?" Was Caroline's reply, "No way, I only want to hold them when they're nice, clean and quiet."

"Your blood pressure is fine 120x70, are you feeling any pain?" The nurse was checking on the thermometer. "Normal temperature as well."

"No I'm fine, just a little tired and hungry."

"You should try to sleep and not talk that much and I'm sorry but you can't have anything solid until tomorrow."

"Yeah I know, damn it." The nurse laughed a little at Andy's face.

"Tomorrow you'll start to breastfeed them, I'll be here in the morning to help you ok?" Andy nodded. "Ok now let's fed those little guys."

The nurse was helping Caroline and Cassidy feed Max while Miranda was helping Andy feed Mikael. She was still amazed at how the day started and how she was now with her four children and her beloved wife. Miranda came back from her daydream with at a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," Caroline said softly attempting not to scare the baby in her arms.

Andy smiled at the sight of her three best friends walking into the room. Doug was carrying an enormous flower bouquet, Sarah had 2 puffy bears in one hand and Miranda´s Starbucks latte in the other, while Lily had tons of balloons. "Hi guys," she greeted them.

"Hey mama," Lily said coming over the bed with Sarah and Doug right behind her. She gave Miranda a smile and Andy a kiss on her forehead. "Congratulations to you both." Lily looked over to Miranda with a sincere smile.

"Thank you Lily," Miranda said taking her coffee from Sarah while Andy was talking to the baby in her arms.

"Look your aunties and uncle are here," she said to her son, who only had eyes for the bottle in Miranda's hand.

"Man they are sooo cute!" Sarah said sitting on the couch taking a look at the other baby and looked back at Miranda. "Miranda the reception is crowded with flowers and presents. Emily asked for another 2 cars to help to get everything to the townhouse since Roy and Nil are busy with transportation of the family." Even visiting her friend on a Sunday she is always on duty.

The nurse once again stated, "I'm sorry but the visiting hours are…" she couldn't finish the sentence because Miranda's glare was about to fry her on spot. "Sorry I forgot about our little agreement." she warily said.

"Congratulations Miranda, Andy. They are beautiful!" Doug said with his usual nervous speech when around Miranda.

"Thank you Douglas." Miranda smiled at him making him blush, which caused Lily to roll her eyes at the pathetic scene and Andy to snigger.

"Do they have names already?" Sarah asked holding Max's tiny hand.

"Yes," Caroline said in advance. "This one here is Maximilian, in honor of our grandfather." Caroline explained smiling.

"Oh hi Max," Sarah smiled at him until she looked up and saw Miranda's head turn like Linda Blair in The Exorcist movie giving her the most sinister stare ever, "Sorry, hi Maximilian." She tried to block herself from Miranda's view by hiding behind the nurse.

"And the other one we chose! Mikael Cameron, Mikael means gift from God," Cassidy explained proudly.

xxxxxxx 

The boys finished their bottles and their burp session and were sleeping soundly, for now, in Lily and Caroline's arms.

Miranda moved closer and kissed Andy's cheek "Darling, since your friends are here I think I'm going to go home for a while. Just to change and see if Evelyn and your mother are still alive and our home hasn't been burned down." She said making Andy laugh.

"You're going to come back, right?" Andy asked in a pleading voice.

"Of course my love, I won't take long," she said kissing Andy once again, "I love you."

"I love you more," she declared back bringing Miranda into another kiss, "don't forget to eat something, you didn't the whole day and coffee is not what I'd call a proper meal. And bring something for me, ok?" Andy said hopefully thinking for a moment her cute face could make Miranda fall for it.

"You know you can't," Miranda added already turning around leaving no room for debate on that subject. "Let's go girls," she said to the girls who immediately began to protest.

"Ah mom, please, let us stay, we can go home when you come back," Caroline pleaded.

"You have school tomorrow you need to rest," Miranda explained taking her purse.

"Please mom," Cassidy asked this time "Andy has maternity leave so we should have rights to sisterly leave or something." She replied making Doug laugh but he quickly stopped frightened by her stare that seemed far too similar to her mother's then should be humanly possible.

"Miranda let them stay, you won't take long anyway." Andy interceded for the girls.

"Ok, then. Sarah that delivery for next week I want it to be delivered tomorrow at home. Cancel all my appointments for tomorrow and after and you will bring the Book here tomorrow night and then we will manage my schedule for the next few days. Cancel my meeting with Albert and also inform the nurse station the names of the boys for register."

"W-What? Miranda they said there is no way they can deliver it until next week. You asked for a lot of alterations." Sarah tried in vain to explain.

"And that is my problem, why?" Miranda said wryly waving goodbye leaving the room making Sarah stand and search for her cell phone in her pocket.

"What delivery?" Andy asked curiously.

"If I tell you, I'm dead," Sarah said leaving the room to start making the impossible, possible.

Miranda walked in her usual imperial-march-way down the hall and was greeted by lots of flashes.

"Miranda, how are Andy and the twins?" A reporter shot at her as she got closer to the car.

"Do they have names yet?" Another question. "When are they going home?"

"Everything is fine, thanks for your concern," she finished dryly steeping into the car.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

"**Si vis pacem para bellum****"**

**-Sachs-Priestly townhouse-**

Joana was at the kitchen doing dinner when Evelyn arrived from the guest bedroom. Joanna informed her that Andy's parents hadn't wanted anything to eat. Also that Andy's mother was in Miranda's study waiting for Miranda to arrive home so they could talk in private. Evelyn walked out of the kitchen to find Emily on her way out of the den's bathroom sneezing repeatedly. The Brit blamed the bunch of flowers she had already delivered today. Evelyn ignored her and went upstairs and walked into her daughters study not bothering to knock. Kate glared at her but sighed when the person that walked in was not the one she expected.

"What do you want to talk with Miranda about? She is coming home to eat and rest and I will not let you bother or make her undoubtedly more stressed then she already is." Evelyn said walking around to face Kate.

Kate dropped the book she was pretending to read and stood up. "This is none of your business. What I have to say I'm going to say directly to Miranda when she arrives, she doesn't need a lawyer."

"Everything that regards my daughter is my business and you can bet that cheap perfume you use that I'm not about to let you upset her, especially today." Deadly stares must be genetic.

"How dare you! You are a mother or you say you are! How can you not be bothered by this? If Andy was your daughter you wouldn't be defending Miranda the way you do." Kate yelled at her.

"If Andrea was my daughter I would give her all the support in finding happiness with someone she chooses to be with." Evelyn yells back.

"She took my daughter's innocence, her youth! How am I suppose to accept that?" Kate's anger was increasing considerably.

Evelyn took a deep breath and prayed to God to give her patience because if He gives her strength she was going to use it to beat the woman to death and Miranda wouldn't appreciate her Persian carpet becoming stained with blood.

"Miranda is not a vampire that sucks blood from people," she sighs, "You don't understand, do you? Did you ever see Andrea this happy? She has the family she's always wanted, a person that loves and cares about her." Evelyn continued calmly this time and sat in the armchair.

"You talk about Miranda like she's the easiest person to deal with, she treated Andy poorly, like a slave when she worked for her, with no respect." Kate accused coming to sit closer to Evelyn. "How can I possible believe she is not doing the same now and Andy is letting her do it because she is afraid of losing her or that she got used to it."

"Miranda is hard to deal I admit," Evelyn cut her speech, "but you have to see beyond that. Don't look for excuses in the past to justify the present and jumble with her future. Your daughter is happy, I might be Miranda's mother but I am fair and if I felt that Miranda was no good for her I would've had warned her to let Andrea go and believe me she would have. Andrea is the only person Miranda ever had that I care and respect and I would never let her be hurt and Miranda treats her with nothing but love and respect. Look in her eyes when she looks at your daughter and you will see the truth and finally understand."

"You are the one that doesn't understand! Andy isn't even thirty! She is still a child, how can she have certainties about life and love when she is still so young? She had so much to see and to experience, so many doors to open and paths to choose and Miranda cut it all of it short and dragged her into this life. Andy was abducted into this rich and fascinated life."

Evelyn countered her views with her own, and facts, once again. "I didn't know you thought that poorly of her judgment and character." She was getting frustrated, talking to Kate was like preaching in the desert. "She wasn't fascinated by money she just found love. Andrea is an intelligent _woman_ and you should give her more credit."

"I just don't want her to get hurt later, when Miranda figures out she is replaceable like every other person that already passed through her bed. I knew it was a bad idea her coming to New York! She left law school one year and a half before graduating to follow her dreams in being a journalist and I let her. Its all my fault she is in this life, I should've cut her off and made her finish what she was doing but no, I let her come and God knows I didn't want to let her come but I thought with Nate she was safe and they were happy together. And with Lily already here I was less worried, but now even Lily seems to be taken under this woman's spell."

"This woman's name is Miranda and you are at her house so let's continue to have a civil conversation or else." Evelyn frowned at her.

"I didn't raise my daughter for her become a..." Kate trailed off "a..."

"A lesbian?" Evelyn said for her.

"Yes that, I wanted her to get married in a beautiful white dress, have a home, have children and a dog, a job she can provide for herself, like normal people do."

"Well she got married, using a Valentino especially made for her, for God's sake, was a shame you weren't there to see how beautiful she was," Evelyn couldn't let that chance pass her by, "she has a house, she has children and you can consider the shoe eating _horse_ they call Patricia a dog," Evelyn and Patricia have a love/hate relationship, Evelyn loved them and Patricia made it her goal to eat every pair Evelyn had, "and she has the job she loves, so I think she's doing pretty well off with the standards you want for her."

"I don't know where I did wrong with her, I wish she was like her brother, I wish she was still my little girl so I could always protect her." Kate said letting out a long sigh.

"We don't raise our children for us, we do it for the world, we can't protect them forever, our job is prepare them for the future and set them free."

"You are rich, your daughter is rich even your grandchildren are, what do you know about difficulties in raising children?"

"Believe me we were not always rich! Miranda of all people had to fight a lot to be where she is now, I don't understand why you insist on staying on the money topic. Andrea is not with Miranda because of her money, and if she were, she could've left after the wedding, I don't know if you are aware but Andrea is very wealthy herself now. What Miranda has she has as well. Miranda wanted to protect her, legally talking and you know what? Andrea doesn't care, that is what makes her the amazing person she is and makes me sad that her own mother can't see it."

"I just," Kate paused, "I just wish she was with someone less complicated with less history." She ended shaking her head.

"And I want to wake up with George Clooney and Pierce Brosnan tomorrow morning in my bed but unfortunately I will not," Evelyn snapped, "give Miranda a chance, let her show you she is the right person for Andrea, if you want your daughter happy give it a chance on the one person she wants."

"What if she isn't and Andy ends up hurt?" Kate had tears forming in her eyes "she loves Miranda, I can't deny that." The tears are coming down freely now, "but what if is a mistake? What if she loves her too much?

"Stop with 'what ifs' like a Brazilian poet said 'What I can tell you about love, let it be eternal while it last.' life is short, let them live the present, we can't predict what can happen tomorrow," Evelyn was about to faint, how can someone be so closed minded and cowardly? Fortunately or not, Miranda walked into the room a second later and exchanged eye contact with both women.

"Is everything all right?" Miranda asked and Kate quickly wiped her tears.

"Yes darling, Andrea's mother and I were just having a little chat, how is everything?"

"Fine, they're fine, I just came to change and I'm going back to the hospital again and the girls are coming home later," Miranda explained her eyes remaining on Kate.

"Mimi, go shower and change you don't want to leave your _wife and children_ waiting." Evelyn said noticing Miranda's tired eyes.

"Joanna will serve dinner soon," Miranda said looking at Kate once again who nodded to her and with that Miranda left her study and headed to her bedroom.

Evelyn stood up and stopped by the door. "Sometimes Mrs. Sachs we have to let them go. Let them have their own life, learn from their mistakes and maybe accept that they can find true love and happiness before they reached their thirties." She finished closing the door behind her leaving a thoughtful Kate Sachs behind.

Evelyn headed to the master bedroom and found Miranda on her bed.

"How much did you hear?" Evelyn asked curious moving into the room.

"More than I should have, I can guarantee you." Miranda answered standing up walking to her closet to get her clothes to change. "Did you make her cry?"

"Miranda, I understand Andrea's mother fears and her purpose even when I don't agree with her." Evelyn was studying Miranda's reaction "She doesn't know you, the real you, that maybe only Andrea knows, she knows what people and gossip magazines say, that's all."

"She thinks I'm evil incarnated," Miranda said with a sarcastic smile.

"Pretty much, so I advice you as your mother to let her approach you, you wont die if you do that and Andrea will be pleasant."

"I almost lost her today." The vivid memory was still making Miranda's heart ache. "What would I do without her?"

"But you didn't and everything is fine now!" Evelyn clarified.

"Why is it so hard for her mother to trust that I will never hurt Andrea? Why does no one ever consider that I would've been devastated, heartbroken if she ever left me? Why do they assume I will leave her?" Miranda looked at her mother for an answer.

"Because, everybody expects you to be the strong one, Miranda!" Evelyn walked closer her daughter. "Honey, do you remember when you told me about Andrea? Or better, when I caught you on the kitchen counter?" Evelyn chuckled and Miranda blushed five shades of red. "What an exquisite way to find out..." Evelyn loved to tease Miranda and she knows well how to do it.

"Is there a point in there somewhere?" Miranda was trying to act normal while discussing this subject but her natural pale face was completely flushed by now.

"Well, I advised you to not hurt her and you said Andrea was not a pastime for you and I saw in your eyes that you were honest, let her mother see that too and you will be fine or at least you will be civil around each other."

"Andrea and I are together for 2 years, I don't expect her mother to change now." Miranda said skeptically.

"If you want peace, prepare for war, give it a try darling, you may be surprised and if it doesn't happen at least you tried," Evelyn said kissing Miranda's cheek, "for Andrea." She added leaving the room.

xxxxxxx

Miranda came back to the hospital later that night and sent the girls home under heavy protest and everybody else went home as well. She was informed that Andrea was feeling some pain caused from gas since she talked the entire afternoon when she wasn't suppose to. The nurse also said that Dr. Blake wanted the boys to stay the night at the nursery, at this news Andy began to protest since she wanted her sons in the room with her, but she understood they needed to rest as much as she did. It was still hard to let them leave, even though they would be back in the morning.

Miranda was so deep in thought facing the window overlooking the city, she didn't notice Andy begin to stir.

"Miranda, you can't sleep?" Andy asked in her sleepy voice.

"Hi, are you still in pain?" Miranda turned her attention to her wife, worried.

"A little but not like earlier. I'm very hungry, you have no idea, give me something to eat."

"Tomorrow you will eat." Miranda answered knowing what would be coming next.

"Please Miranda, I'm starving…!"

"Andrea you know you can't, just hold on a few more hours and in the morning you will be able to start eating." Miranda patiently explained.

"I shouldn't have to wait till then cuz by then I will be dead of starvation!" Andy dramatically said.

"Baby please," Miranda softly pleaded brushing some bangs from Andy's forehead. Andy's face went blank.

"What? Are you feeling anything?" Miranda asked worried.

"Ok, who are you and what did you do with my wife?" Andy playfully asked.

Miranda shook her head trying to muffle a laugh. "You are silly, you know that?"

"Ok never mind you're back." Andy smiled making Miranda do so as well.

"So let me get this straight I give you two children and I almost die; you _finally_ call me baby but you won't smuggle me in some food?" Andy teased still smiling.

Miranda's face tensed up "Don't say that Andrea, it's not funny!" She shook her head at Andy's comment about death.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Andy said full of guilt, knowing how worried Miranda was about her and their sons.

"It's fine, you want to drink some Gatorade? Will that help your hunger?"

"Whatever…" it was useless argument with Miranda about the food. She wasn't getting any cheeseburger with everything on it smuggled in to her. "Can you lay with me? I'll sleep better if you do."

"Of course," Miranda said tuning to get the drink at the mini bar.

"You know your butt looks really fantastic in those jeans!" Andy smiled with a grin.

Miranda raised an eyebrow, she couldn't help but smile, "You are too much…" she said helping Andy with the drink.

A few minutes later Andy was again peaceful asleep in Miranda's arms while Miranda once again was deep in thought.

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9  The End

"**Is blood relationship enough?"**

The next day Andy was finally allowed to eat, and, to her, boring hospital food tasted like the most exquisite French menu she had ever had. Miranda asked if would be too much for her to eat without making the 'hummm' sound at every bite she took. Andy's response was another 'hummm' after another bite. After that, Andy took a shower and had her C-section scar taken care of. Soon after that, the twin boys arrived so Andy could start breastfeeding them and once again she was on the verge of tears with this new motherhood experience.

"God, he is so handsome," Andy said feeding Mikael while sitting on the sofa with her back leaning on Miranda. "Dad, did Tom call?" she asked about her younger brother.

"He did, honey, but you were asleep. He didn't want me to wake you up. He said he was sorry he couldn't come to see you and the babies because he is very busy with school tests, but he will try to call you later. He also asked me to take lots of pictures of his nephews." Richard informed Andy.

"Andy, why don't you spend some time back home with us, so I can help you with my grandsons", Kate, who was holding Maximilian, said, interrupting Richard.

"Mom, I am home, and I have all the help I need with the boys. Joanna has been taking care of the girls since they were born, she will help a lot. We already have a nanny and Miranda will take some days off as well," Andy looked back for reassurance and Miranda nodded.

"I am just saying that because I worry about you and the boys", Kate insisted.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine, but you and dad are welcome to stay with us for as long as you want," Andy finished, smiling at her dad and at Kate who was not very thrilled about that alternative. Miranda felt the same, but she never would have said anything about it, obviously.

A few hours later, Andy was already back in her bed when a soft knock at the door interrupted their conversation.

"Good afternoon", Sarah said, stepping into the room carrying food bags. "I brought yours and Andy's lunch," she informed Miranda as she put the food on the tray in front of Andy "and the car is waiting so I can take Evelyn, Uncle Richard and Mrs. Sachs out to lunch."

"Thank you Sarah, we would love to," Richard said smiling at Sarah.

"I really appreciate it, but I don't want to go to lunch with you. I would rather eat something in the hospital cafeteria. Besides I don't want to leave Andy and my grandsons", Kate said coldly.

"Honey I think we should go with Sarah while Andy and Miranda have lunch so they can rest a little." Richard was trying hard to convince his wife to go, hoping that maybe she could be civil around Sarah.

"I said no, Richard." Kate said, staring daggers at him, which made him shut up quickly.

"Well I would love to have lunch with this lovely young lady. And we can go shopping after that and buy some goodies for the new mom and my grandbabies", Evelyn said walking out of the room with a happy face.

Sarah only looked over at Miranda who nodded in agreement.

The day passed as smoothly as possible with, once again, Andy and her dad trying to mediate a conversation between their wives. Eventually Evelyn and Sarah returned from lunch with Evelyn having bought enough clothes to dress an entire baby army.

The twins showed up after school, and again complained when Miranda informed them they needed to go home to do their homework and sleep. Their mother asked Evelyn to be in charge of them, which made the girls stop arguing immediately as their grandmother gave them the Look they already knew so well.

xxxxxxx

Later that night, Miranda and Andy were once again alone. Andy was feeding Maximilian and Miranda was holding Mikael who had just been fed.

"My mom seemed edgy today around Evelyn, did something happen yesterday that I don't know about?", Andy started innocently.

"They had a talk, but I don't really know about what," Miranda thought it was better not t get into details. She did not want to upset Andy unnecessarily. "And then Evelyn came to talk to me and in an attempt to be humorous she reminded me of the little incident when she arrived unannounced in the kitchen that day.", Miranda finished, making Andy blush at the memory.

"Please don't remind me of that, I still have nightmares", Andy said laughing.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Andy was sitting on the counter not even thinking about the contrast between the cold marble and her hot core seeing as all she cared about was Miranda kissing her neck down to her collarbone, her nipples already aching for attention. Andy was touching soft white hair bringing Miranda´s mouth to meet hers in a fierce kiss. _

"_Fuck me" Andy begged, making Miranda move down to her breasts while her hands started to unbutton her jeans._

_Andy was reclining in the sink, enjoying Miranda´s descending assault on her body. They were so absorbed in each other's moans that they didn't notice the footsteps getting closer until…_

"_Oh my god," Evelyn said putting her hand over her face to cover her eyes but opening her fingers so she could see between them._

"_Oh my god", Miranda´s heart stopped for a second. 'What the hell…,' she thought, readjusting her nightgown and covering Andy's bare chest with the blouse she hastily picked up from the floor before rushing to her mother._

"_OH MY GOD!" Andy screamed paralyzed almost falling into the sink. _

"_What are you doing here?" Miranda asked, still petrified._

_Evelyn tilted her head to the side to look at Andy, trying to remember where she had seen that familiar face, "Isn't that your..." _

_Miranda cut her off, grabbed her arm, dragged her out of the kitchen and headed to her study._

"_For the love of God, what are you doing here?" Miranda asked once again, still not able to face her mother, as they entered her study._

"_I came to surprise you, but judging by what I just saw, the surprise was all mine", Evelyn said trying desperately not to laugh __at __her daughter´s frantic face. "Where did you learn to do that?"Evelyn asked not able to contain the giggle. _

"_Evelyn, this is not humorous." Miranda was trying__ hard __to slow her heartbeat down._

"_Miranda, that girl can sue you for sexual harassment. You are aware of that, right?" Evelyn reminded her in a serious tone now._

"_First of all, she is a woman, not a girl, and second she doesn't work for me anymore and we are dating or something like that"_

"_Dating? Oh sweet Jesus. When did you plan on telling me that you were a lesbian?", Evelyn asked rolling her eyes at the last part._

"_On __Saint Never's day __would be a good day", Miranda replied._

"_Miranda now this is not funny, I have the right to know what is going on in your life. I'm your mother."_

"_I was planning on telling you, I just didn't find the appropriate time." Miranda lied shameless because she could have found a lot of time to talk about that subject if she was not avoiding Evelyn´s calls._

"_What about my grandchildren? Are you hiding this from them too?"_

"_No, the twins know about us." Miranda answered._

"_Why am I always the last person to know about important things?" Evelyn sat down on the love seat before she could continue. "Is this serious? You are not playing with this girl's heart, are you? _

"_Not that it is any of your concern b__ut no, I am not". She locked eyes with her mother's before continuing, "I'm very aware of my feelings for her and my intentions."_

"_What do my girls say about all this?", Evelyn asked knowing already that if the girls knew about them, it was because Miranda was certain about her feelings._

"_They like her and they are used to having her here." Miranda clarified._

"_Is she living here already?" Evelyn asked surprised._

"_Not yet, but the girls and I have been talking about that possibility for a while and I was planning to ask her to move in with us tonight, but after what happened just now, I doubt she will ever want to put a foot in this house again", Miranda said glaring at her._

"_Please, don't be so dramatic", Evelyn said rolling her eyes at Miranda's overreaction._

_Evelyn started to smile brightly._

"_What is so amusing?" Miranda asked in her natural tone now._

"_You're in love", Evelyn said softy._

"_Apparently yes," Miranda purred rolling her eyes. "Happy now?"_

"_Yes I am and I will leave you in peace now, you can go back to what you were doing", Evelyn said winking at her. "I can't wait to talk with her in the morning", Evelyn finished, clapping her hands and smiling brighter. "I will take her shopping."_

"_Oh God," Miranda mumbled leaving the sofa. "I will need psychotherapy for the rest of my life now and I'm sure Andrea is still in the same spot, frightened, because of you", Miranda said walking out of her study leaving Evelyn smiling at the memory of Andy's scared face._

xxxxxxx

**-Next day-**

Dr. Blake arrived after lunch to check on Andy and the twins, and according to the last results of their exams they were all fine and could finally go home.

Andy was already in a wheelchair, waiting for the release papers, when, to make everything harder, Kate insisted on carrying the twin that was in Miranda´s arms. It was yet another move on Kate's part to try and do everything in her power to piss Miranda off.

"Mom, you will have plenty time to be with them when we get home", Andy started trying to make her mother give up the idea.

"And she" Kate said pointing to Miranda, "will have even more time when we leave, I want to enjoy every minute I can with my boys." Kate finished glaring at Miranda.

"It's ok Andrea", Miranda said in advance noticing that Evelyn was about to say something nasty. The editor put Maximilian in his grandmother's arms but at the same time Miranda gave her a glare that was clearly understood by everyone in the room as 'don't push your luck because I'm this close'.

In the hall photographers and reporters were waiting for the opportunity to take the first pictures of Andy and the Sachs-Priestly newborns.

Roy opened the Mercedes door and Andy handed Mikael to Miranda so Roy could help her get into the car. As soon as Roy closed the door, Miranda took a Tylenol pill from the car compartment and quickly swallowed it.

"Honey, do you have a headache?" Andy asked noticing Miranda´s attitude.

"No yet." Miranda answered as she finished the water.

"Then why are you taking medicine?" Andy was intrigued.

"Because we are about to go home and I'm preparing myself for Evelyn and your mother." Andy couldn't help but laugh at such an exaggeration.

They were about to arrive home when Miranda carefully opened her Gucci purse in order not to wake Mikael in her arms and handed Andy a little box.

"What is that?" Andy asked taking the box.

"Open it." Miranda said comforting Mikael who was starting to whimper.

Andy opened the box and found a key inside.

"What is that for? To open your heart?" Andy asked joking as the car turned the corner to the townhouse.

"You already opened that long ago, that is for you to open that." Miranda said looking outside the window to a brand new Porsche Cayenne S. parked in front of their house with a bow tie on top.

"Oh my god, is that mine?" Andy almost yelled in excitement as her eyes shined.

Miranda nodded to her. "With the boys around you will need a family car."

"Miranda, when I said I wanted to drive your car, I was kidding, I wasn't implying I wanted a Porsche myself." Andy shook her head looking at her new car. "Thank you," Andy said kissing Miranda softly, "but you didn't have to."

"I know," Miranda answered through the kiss and looked at her again, "I was planning on giving it to you next week, but you went into labor earlier than we expected so Sarah had to ensure that it was delivered a little early." She explained as Roy opened the door so they could get out.

Miranda exited the car holding her child and Roy helped Andy while the other car pulled up with the rest of the family. They were finally home.

xxxxxxx

Later that night, after a dinner that looked more like a thanksgiving celebration with lots of friends and family members celebrating the new additions of the family, Evelyn knocked on the door of the master bedroom.

"Come on in", Miranda softly said from the chair, in order not to startle the baby that she was holding in her arms while she was putting notes on the Book. Andy was apparently asleep.

"Mimi, I wanted to talk to you and Andrea but I think now it's not a good time." Evelyn said from the door watching Andy on the bed.

"It's ok Evelyn, I was just resting my eyes", Andy said opening her eyes and smiling at her.

"Well it won't take long, I just want to tell you something" Evelyn said walking over the bed and sitting close to Andy. "As you know darling" she continued, "my second husband was a very rich man and when he died I was the only beneficiary of all his trust funds. With the money I have, I could live comfortably for 2 centuries", Evelyn laughed at her own joke.

"I think you could feed a small country for two centuries", Andy said giggling at her.

"Anyway," Evelyn took Andy´s hand in hers, "I already gave Miranda, her sister, the twin girls and my others grandchildren their share and now it's time to give you and the twin boys yours", Evelyn finished looking at Andy, who seemed to be in utter shock.

"I don't think I can accept that," Andy said shaking her head, "the boys, it's fine because they are Miranda´s children, but not me", Andy said and looked over Miranda who remained silent.

"Darling, I love you. My daughter and the girls love you. You're my daughter-in-law, you have the same right as my grandsons, and even if you and Miranda hadn't gotten married, you would still be part of this crazy family, whether you wanted to be or not", Evelyn said smiling at her.

"Evelyn I don't know what to say", Andy still couldn't believe what was happening.

"You don't have to say anything sweetheart, it's done and your wife has already agreed", Evelyn said and Andy looked over Miranda who was trying to hide a smile behind her child´s little hand.

**-A few days later-**

"Mom, don't do this, don't make me choose between the two of you because you won't like it", Andy said in a serious tone.

"This woman changed you. She made you lose your good sense, your values." Kate continued. "Why didn't she go after someone else?", Kate asked in a whisper.

"Whatever you may think, Miranda didn't come after me, she didn't chase me, she didn't force me to anything. I did. I made the first move, and the second and the third", Andy said smiling at her memories.

"No you didn't." Kate interrupted, she refused to believe those words. There was no way Kate was going to believe that. She refused to consider any other than Andy being the prey and Miranda the lethal predator.

"Yes I did. I shamelessly asked her out because I knew I wanted her. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I couldn't stop myself from thinking I was having a heart attack every time I saw her and now that I have her I will never let her go," Andy paused, "because she is my everything, and you, whether you want to or not, will have to accept that and get used to it." Andy meant every word.

"You are just blinded by this life, darling. I have faith that it is only a phase." Kate riposted, pacing in the room.

Andy let out a long breath trying to calm her nerves. She had been peacefully breastfeeding Maximilian when her mother came into her office and started this crazy conversation.

"Mom, we are married. We have children together. We are a family. Do you really think we would be where we are now if what we have was not serious? I'm not a child anymore, I'm a grow woman and I can take care of myself, make my own decisions. And more importantly, when things are difficult, I have someone that loves, respects and takes care of me the same way I do for her." Andy was hoping the words 'love' and 'respect' would get through to her mother´s heart and finally make her understand, but it was in vain.

"I didn't raise you to be with another woman Andy", Kate blurted out. "I wanted you to find your soul mate in a respectable man and have children and have a decent life. Why didn't you come to me, I could have helped you", Kate said finally sitting on the sofa close to Andy.

"The same way you helped Sarah when she came to you for help?" Andy reminded her. "Do you think I forgot what you said to Sarah when she came out? The way you made her feel small and ashamed of who she was and the poor way you still, after all those years, treat her", Andy said standing up to put Maximilian in his baby seat.

"This is different", Kate started but Andy cut her off once again feeling way more upset.

"Why is it different?" she said looking from the baby to her mother. "Sarah and I have known each other since we were in kindergarten. She is my best friend. We were practically raised in the same house seeing as we used to spend so much time in each other's house. She always called you and dad auntie and uncle because she loved us like a family and you used to love her like a daughter. Why should her being gay change that?" Andy asked with a sad expression, sitting back on the sofa.

"She influenced you…" Kate started but Andy didn't let her finish.

"You know, when I finally accepted that I had fallen in love with Miranda, I was afraid of her reaction. She was my boss and a woman but I was even more terrified of you. I was thinking about the things you could say or do to me, but still, I had faith because you were my mother, you should love me anyway, no matter what. And what really mattered to me at the time was that Miranda was and still is worthwhile", Andy said smiling.

"I tried. I swear I tried for the past week to digest what I have seen in this house and accept your lifestyle but I just can't." Kate said shaking her head.

"You never really tried mom," Andy snapped, "you never gave Miranda a chance, you just decided in your mind you don't like her and she is not a good person. But you're wrong on so many levels because she is. And if she is not my soul mate, I don't ever want to find out who is."

"I'm sorry, Andy," was Kate reply, "for as beautiful as your speech about gay love may be, I can't go against my moral values. I'm sorry but you will have to choose the family you want to be a part of", Kate finished with an ultimatum.

"I'm sorry too, mom", Andy said, the hurt and the pain noticeable on her face.

"If I can't save you from this life, I can't stay and see you drown yourself and not be able to help you. I can't pretend I'm OK with the way you choose to continue ruining your life." Kate felt the hot tears welling up in her eyes but she didn't let them fall.

"I'm your daughter. You should be happy because I am happy, no matter who I am sharing my life with." Andy tried once more.

"Doesn't work that way Andy, she is no good for you, and when you finally realize that, I will be there with my arms wide open to hold and help you."

"That will never happen, mom, and it amazes me that you are cheering for something horrible like that to happen instead of wishing for me and Miranda to be happy", Andy said letting out a tired breath.

"I can't wish this for you, I would be cursing you. It's not right", Kate said shaking her head. "I can't accept my child living in sin and in someone´s shadow like you do with this woman."

"I'm not _Miranda´s_ shadow", Andy replied with emphasis on Miranda´s name, "I never was and I never will. We're together, we're partners, and please don't start your lecture about her money, because frankly I'm done with that." Andy was tired of that sermon.

Kate sighed as she was about to say something but she changed her mind and remained quiet.

"What about your grandchildren?" Andy asked in a sad tone, looking over at Maximilian who was still peacefully asleep.

"Those poor children", Kate started shaking her head once more. She stood up and walked close to the baby; "They are so innocent. They shouldn't pay for you and that woman´s behavior. They were conceived in an abnormal way. They will not have a man figure to help them to become good men and that is why they need me and your father in their lives."

"Stop right now!" Andy´s eyes were blurred by angry tears. She never would have expected her mother to say such hurtful things. "My children were conceived with nothing less than love and there's nothing more natural than that. And they will have two mothers and two sisters and maybe more siblings who will always be with them and I can guarantee you that they'll grow into descent and respectful men who will be loved and raised without prejudices", Andy said wiping the tears which insisted to fall. "I can't believe you are banishing them from your life too"

"Send me pictures of them when you can," Kate finished needing to get out of that room. She couldn't take it anymore. She walked away from Maximilian and turned around to face Andy as she reached the door. "Never forget that I love you and I will be waiting for you to go back to the person you used to be."

"You have a strange way of showing me I'm loved", Andy replied, not bothering to wipe the tears anymore. "I am the person I want to be and I'm happy that way."

"I love you, but I despise your sin." Kate opened the door "I'm doing this for your own good", she finished before walking out of the Andy´s office.

Kate saw Miranda coming in her direction, holding a sleeping Mikael in her arms. Their eyes met like they were in an arena preparing for a battle.

"I hope you are happy with what you did," Kate started as Miranda passed by her, "but I know I won't have to wait long for you to break her heart and for her to come running back to her family for support."

"You have no idea what you are talking about. You are important for her," Miranda said only giving Kate a side look as she kept walking towards Andy´s office, "but if you are not interested, she already has all the family support she needs right here", she finished and knocked on the door, stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

When Miranda spotted the fragile feature of her wife, her heart broke. She wished she could shield Andy from such pain.

"Darling", Miranda said while putting Mikael close to his brother and sitting next to Andy on the sofa.

"I'm ok Miranda, don't worry", Andy replied. She wiped the heavy tears on her face but fresh ones replaced them. "I want to be alone. Please." Andy said, unable to look at her.

Miranda brought Andy into her arms, and she immediately melted. Miranda opened her mouth but for the first time in many years she didn't know what to say to comfort Andy. All she could do was hug her and make her feel protected as well as loved.

"She said she doesn't want to be in my life anymore," Andy whispered after a few minutes, trying to control her sobbing, "that I should choose the family I want to be a part of. How am I supposed to choose between my mother and my heart?" she looked up facing Miranda. "She doesn't even want to be a part of her grandsons' life", Andy leaned into Miranda's embrace again, not able to stop her body from shaking.

"Shh," Miranda cooed in Andy's ear, "she will come around, darling. She is your mother and she loves you", Miranda said and kissed Andy's head desperately trying to bring her some kind of comfort when no words could.

**-2 weeks later-**

Miranda, Andy, their four twins and Patricia were at central park having a picnic. The idea of spending her free day in a park, enjoying nature, surrounded by annoying kids yelling, eating junk food, was not really Miranda's idea of entertainment, but Andy´s sad face when she had asked to go was enough for all of the reserves Miranda might have had about that matter to vanish. Andy still missed her mother, especially now that she had become a mother herself. Andy very much wanted to share this phase of her life with her. But now, she only heard from her mother during secret phone calls her dad gave her during the week.

Miranda and Andy were sitting on a blanket with the boys, enjoying the fresh air of a sunny Saturday morning, and, even if Miranda would have never admitted it out loud, she was enjoying the fresh air. Meanwhile, the girls were at the North Meadow Center with the nanny, after having begged Andy to convince their mother to let them go climbing.

Miranda had her attention turned to a book while Andy was enjoying watching people strolling around them when she broke the silence.

"Miranda", Andy called, her attention was now on the little crib in front of them.

"Yes darling", Miranda answered but continued to pay attention to her book.

"Do you think they'll hate me because my mother despised them too?" Andy asked lightly.

"What?" Miranda said turning her attention to her wife. "Andrea,"

"I know, you think I'm talking nonsense." Andy snapped back in a low tone.

"Fantastic, you're sparing me the trouble of saying it myself", Miranda said and kissed her cheek.

"At least, they'll always have one crazy grandma who will spoil them." Andy said smiling now.

"Your mother will come to her senses, I'm sure of it. She just needs time," Miranda said, putting the book on the blanket and wrapping Andy in a comfortable embrace. "I know you are upset and I'm sorry I can't change that. I wish I could protect you from getting hurt."

"Everything I need and want right now is right here on this blanket," she started putting her hand over Miranda´s, "and the two other parts are climbing a wall now." She finished in a small laugh and Miranda rolled her eyes to the mental picture of her girls doing that very manly, very sweaty sport.

"We may have ups and downs like every normal relationship", Miranda said looking at her two precious sons, "and we may not have the lifestyle this hypocrite society demands us to have, and personally I don't care," she said giving Andy´s hand a firm squeeze, "but we have each other, and our family is happy, that is all that really matters."

Andy knew Miranda meant every word and she also knew Miranda couldn't shield her from getting hurt or protect her or their children all the time.

"One day at the time." Miranda said with a small smile, releasing her hand.

Just as Miranda finished, they saw Caroline and Cassidy running towards them with Patricia barking as she chased after them and a frantic nanny trying to keep up with all three.

"Are you sure you want to be in this family?" Miranda joked, raising an eyebrow as the girls came closer.

Andy giggled and turned to face her, "I wouldn't have it any other way". She captured Miranda's lips in a lazy tender kiss.

That is what really matters, a future as a family, and hoping for the good winds to breeze good moments into their lives.

**THE END…**


End file.
